


Earth Angel

by BigBandBombshell



Series: The WinterMiracle Chronicles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: '50s AU, 1950s AU, F/M, Happy Ending, Steve x Peggy mentioned, WinterMiracle, bucky x ofc, minor smut midway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/pseuds/BigBandBombshell
Summary: (1950s AU)Bucky Barnes knows how his world works. He spends his days hauling crates on the docks and spends his nights either helping his buddy Steve study for exams or chasing pretty girls at the local dance halls.And then he meets Alexandria Wesson. Pretty as a picture and a kitten through and through, Bucky can’t seem to get her out of his head. She might be old New York money but she doesn’t need to know he’s a poor Brooklyn boy. After all, it’s just one date. Right?Bucky Barnes knows how his world works. But his world changes when he realizes one date isn’t enough. Or two. Or three. Can he tell her the truth and still keep her? Or will the differences in their worlds cost him his earth angel?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Alexandria Wesson
Series: The WinterMiracle Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/477802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky ducked into the dining hall, a grin on his face.

"Ey, Stevie!”

A few people turned to stare as Bucky worked his way through the crowd to the table where Steve had set up camp. His friend didn’t even look up from the textbook in front of him though Bucky saw the smaller man smile.

“You get two days off this week and you waste one of them dragging your sorry butt down here to bug me?”

“What can I say? I missed you.”

“Yeah, right,” Steve finally looked up and threw Bucky a grin. “I think you missed the free cheeseburgers.”

“They might have something to do with it. They’re good burgers!”

“Not as good as Ina used to make. Remember? Down on the corner of Fulton -”

“And Kingston? Yeah! God, I miss that place. It was the tops.”

The two lapsed into silence as Bucky picked at what was left of Steve’s burger. When it was gone, Steve got another one from the cafeteria and brought it back, fries stacked high at its side. Bucky vanished a minute later and came back with two sodas, Coke for him and a lemon soda for Steve.

“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff. It’s just tastes like sugar,” Steve wrinkled his nose at the glass bottle in Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah? Well, at least I’m not drinkin’ fizzy lemonade.”

Steve flicked a ball of paper at him and Bucky laughed as he knocked it out of the way. Someone a few tables off to the right shushed them. Steve flushed and waved an apology while Bucky just sank down in his seat. He glanced around to see if anyone else was cutting them a dirty look but found only one person looking back. And her expression was anything but annoyed.

She sat off to their left, a cardigan around her shoulders and a pair of glasses settled across the bridge of her nose. The second she saw Bucky looking she ducked back down over the book laid open in front of her. Steve said something and Bucky glanced at him, but his eyes were back on the woman before he’d even registered Steve’s face. And, again, he found her already looking at him.

Steve fell silent as Bucky flashed the woman a grin. A brilliant smile lit her face and she gave a tiny wave over the edge of the table before her cheeks flushed red and she hid her face once more.

“Buck? You there?”

“Hey...who is she?”

Steve sighed and glanced over. Though the woman was still pointedly studying the book in front of her, he nodded knowingly.

“Her name is Alexandria Wesson, though she’s got some nickname she goes by. I don’t know it, but I do know she’s one of maybe three women in the psych program here at the university.”

“Psych, huh? As in psychology?”

Steve nodded, for all the good that it would do. Bucky glanced back at him but Steve knew his friend. Bucky didn’t usually zero in one someone this fast. When he did though there was no getting through to him. And Wesson had got his attention but good. It made the next part hard for Steve to say.

“Her dad is some old-world Daddy Warbucks type working upstate. Rumor has it he works in genetics and is in good with the government.”

Just as Steve predicted the proud set to Bucky’s shoulders deflated a little. He looked at Steve and though his grin was still in place, some of the confidence had drained from his eyes.

“Well, hey. I can still look, can’t I?”

“Buck -”

A sudden flurry of paper caught the attention of both men. Alexandria shot up from the table and her worried glance at the overhead clock made it clear she’d lost track of time. All the same, she paused long enough to flash another sweet smile in Bucky’s direction before she hurried out of the dining hall, her arms laden with books.

Bucky watched her go and Steve watched his friend. Women were never in short supply for Bucky Barnes. And he liked returning the attention he got. But something about the way Bucky looked at Wesson set alarm bells off in the back of Steve’s head. Still, he kept his thoughts to himself as he packed up his books.

“You gotta rush off to class too, huh?” Bucky rose when Steve did. He cleared the food from their table while Steve loaded his bag.

“Not rush, no. But if I don’t head out now, I’ll only show up winded. It makes it a little hard to focus.”

Bucky nodded, his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

“Got a bit dressed up for the visit, huh?” Steve nodded to the slacks and button up Bucky sported. “It’s a far cry from jeans and leather.”

“Yeah, well, I figured I’d try to blend in with the locals.”

Bucky’s grin was back to full brilliance as they wandered out into the early autumn afternoon. It was a rare lull between classes where the roar of the city could be heard but students were few and far between. And that’s what made it all the more surprising when voices carried over on the air, their owners hidden around the corner of the building.

“I’m aware you received the invitation, but consider it lost in the mail.”

“I had no plans to attend -”

“Good. We don’t need any… _European_ influences ruining a perfectly _gentle_ party.”

Steve and Bucky shared a glance before both men kicked their pace into double-time.

“If you’d let me by, now? I do have to get to class.”

“Get _some_ class? You could try, but I don’t think your kind really has the capacity.”

“Ironic, isn’t it? Accusing me of classless behavior while you use the same tired jokes you did in the sixth grade.”

The sound of a slap cut into the sudden silence, followed by the clatter of books hitting the ground. Laughter, hard and sharp, came close on its heels.

“Is there a problem?” Bucky stepped around the corner without looking, Steve at his side.

A group of students blocked the path, their half-circle making it impossible for a woman to get by. Bucky recognized her cardigan immediately. Alexandria’s books lay scattered across the ground and a few papers skittered away on a faint breeze. Her hands were balled up at her side and Bucky’s fists clenched in response.

“Oh, perfect!” One girl clapped her hands together as her gaze zeroed in on Steve. Bucky recognized her voice and narrowed his eyes. She had been the one antagonizing Alexandria. “The poor little Brooklyn boy is here to help. At least this time he brought a real man to the fight.”

“Not worth it,” one of the men sniffed. He tugged on the bully’s hand until she slid herself under his arm. “I’ve got riding. And you, my darling, have a fitting to attend to.”

Bucky had never seen a full grown woman pout like a child and he found the expression disgusted him when the bully turned a simpering face up at her partner.

“If you insist, sweetheart,” she shrugged and waggled her fingers at Alexandria before the group burst into another round of tittering and walked away.

Alexandria knelt and began to collect her books. Steve motioned Bucky closer then wandered off to collect the woman’s wayward papers.

“I’m sorry about them,” Alexandria muttered. She glanced up at Bucky through her lashes and then ducked her head but she wasn’t fast enough. The other woman had left a livid red mark across her cheek. “They think anyone without their name on a building is poor.”

She rolled her eyes and Bucky smiled as he knelt down to help her collect the last of her things, though the mark on her cheek set his teeth on edge. Alexandria was unnervingly pretty close-up, with hazel eyes that danced on the edge of green and a soft mouth that made Bucky envy every man she’d ever let kiss her. For all the good it would probably do, Bucky knew he’d kick himself if he didn’t give a chance with her his best shot.

“Let me get this straight,” he did his best to water down his accent. And, judging from Alexandria’s lack of reaction, he did a decent job. “You get slapped around by some nosebleed and _you_ apologize to _me_ because she ran her mouth off a little? Pretty sure she should be apologizing to _you_.”

Bucky shook his head and laughed softly as he handed Alexandria the last of her books. When they stood, he found his hand under her elbow to help her up. He hadn’t meant to do it, but the smile on her face made him glad his instincts were faster than his brain. Even with a doozie of a red mark on her cheek, she was a knockout.

“That’s not going to happen anytime soon. We’ve all known each other since we were kids. Small circles, you know?” She shrugged and Bucky nodded, though he wasn’t sure he _did_ know.

“Here’re your papers.”

Steve appeared at Bucky’s elbow. Bucky twitched, surprise coloring his features. Steve almost laughed. Bucky looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Oh, gee. Thank you!” Alexandria took the paper and tucked them inside the cover of her book. “I would’ve really been in a jam without those. I’m Alexandria Wesson, by the way. Though I prefer Xandria. Especially when you two went out of your way help me!”

Alexandria stuck her hand out. Bucky hesitated, his eyes wide, but Steve had no such problems. He took Alexandria’s hand and gave it a quick shake.

“Steve Rogers. And this goof is my friend, Bucky Barnes.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Alexandria smiled as she shook Steve’s hand. But neither man missed the way her eyes lit up when Bucky’s hand closed around hers.

“I...uh...” Bucky gave her hand a shake and laughed again, a soft huff of sound as he struggled to gather his thoughts. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do more. About them, I mean.”

“Oh, you did more than you know. If you hadn’t come along, I’d probably still be dealing with them. You’re my heroes, really. And helping me up like that…. you’re my knight in shining armor.”

Alexandria’s cheeks flushed and this time Bucky couldn’t help but love the way the color looked on her. And that he helped put the rosy pink tint in her cheeks. He screwed up his courage and pushed out the next thing that popped into his head before he could think twice.

“Do you think, maybe, your knight could see you again?”

Alexandria froze and Bucky felt his stomach drop. But in her next breath she giggled and Bucky would swear it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

“I’d...I’d like that.” She nodded quickly, then glanced at her watch. A frown tugged at her lips but it vanished when she looked up at Bucky. “Were you planning on going to the dance this Saturday, by chance?”

“Only if I had someone pretty as you to go with.”

It was a lie but Bucky knew he’d never be the one to tell her he hadn’t even known there _was_ a dance that weekend. Or that he didn’t know colleges even _had_ dances. Especially not when his words earned another soft, sweet laugh from the woman in front of him.

“Could I meet you there? My roommate has company that evening so picking me up would be a little… awkward.” She grimaced but Bucky couldn’t stop grinning.

“Not exactly traditional, but I’d be more than happy to meet you here.”

The relief on Xandria’s face was unmistakable.

“Then I’ll… I’ll see you at the dance. Say, seven?”

“It’s a date.”

The two grinned at each other for a moment longer. They might have lingered but Steve cleared his throat and it seemed to break the spell. Xandria flashed Bucky one final smile and gave Steve a farewell wave, then darted off. Bucky watched until she was safely in the building before he let himself meet the frown on Steve’s face.

“Don’t look at me like that. When a knockout wants to give you her time, you take it. And you say thank you!”

Steve just shook his head and started off toward class again, warning bells ringing loud and clear. Bucky didn’t seem to hear them. He was too busy smiling off in the direction Xandria had gone and repeating “Saturday, seven o’clock” under his breath like a prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

“So who is he?”

“A student, I guess,” Xandria tried to stifle her smile as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

“Uh huh, and you’ve never seen him before? Are you sure? Most fellas aren’t going to dive into fight for a girl they don’t know.”

“Bucky’s not your average fella.”

Xandria couldn’t hold back her smile this time. Her roommate whistled softly from her spot against Xandria’s door frame.

“Now _that’s_ a look I haven’t seen on you before. This guy’s got you but good, huh?”

“Who’s got who but good?”

Linny’s boyfriend appeared behind her, a beer in one hand. Xandria’s blush darkened but Linny only grinned.

“Those snots had Xan cornered before class again earlier this week and -”

“Technically I _was_ running late -”

“Don’t make excuses for them,” Linny frowned at Xandria until her friend put up her hands in surrender and went back to her makeup. “Anyway, they had her cornered and some Elvis lookalike came out of nowhere to save her.”

“He doesn’t look like Elvis!”

Xandria rolled her eyes and slipped out from in front of her vanity.

“But you said -”

“I said he had the _best parts_ of Elvis. He’s more like...more like… if Elvis and James Dean and Frankie Avalon were all mixed up.”

“That’s a whole lot of fella,” Michael laughed when Xandria rolled her eyes at him. “Honestly, though, he sounds like a nice enough guy. Is he the reason you’re all dolled up?”

“I’m _not_ dolled up. I’m -”

Xandria trailed off when Linny and Michael rolled their eyes at each other.

“Pretty sure that’s a new dress,” Linny pointed out. “And you weren’t even planning on _going_ to this dance until Prince Charming came around.”

Xandria didn’t have an argument for that. She just grinned as she checked the drape of her dress’ full skirt. The emerald chiffon tickled against the back of her thighs and she wondered again if the hem was a bit too high for a dance. Then she caught Linny’s eye in the mirror and shrugged off the thought.

“So. Do we get to meet him?”

Linny waggled her brows and Xandria finally gave into the butterflies in her stomach. She giggled as she gathered her wrap and clutch from her bedside table then checked her hair one more time.

“Not even for a minute. You two are incorrigible and I _just_ met the man. I’d like a chance to charm him before I subject him to you two.”

Linny gasped, hand to her chest in faux offense but Michael was all laughs. Xandria eased past them and grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door.

“I’m taking a cab to the dance and then father is sending Logan to bring me home for the weekend.”

“So don’t wait up, then?”

Xandria only shot her friend a grin and dashed out the door, her taxi already waiting out front.

* * *

“So you’re really gonna go meet her, huh?

“I can’t leave the girl hangin’, Stevie. You were there. She’s such a kitten, it’d break her heart.”

“Yeah… about that,” Steve frowned and dropped onto the end of Bucky’s bed, though his own was only a few feet away in the small one bedroom they shared. “I did some more digging on your little kitten.”

Bucky paused, his comb still in his hair as he met Steve’s eyes in the mirror over the dresser. When Steve held his stare Bucky forced a soft laugh.

“What? Did you find out she’s married? Or a spy?” Bucky waited for Steve to laugh, or at least roll his eyes.

But when his friend just shook his head and looked down at his hands, Bucky finished settling his hair and turned around. Arms crossed over his chest, he leaned back against the dresser, careful to avoid the open can of pomade.

“Alright, out with it,” Bucky waved Steve on.

Still Steve hesitated. Bucky arched a brow when the smaller man finally looked up at him and Steve grimaced.

“You know that part-time thing I’ve got going on at the university, right? Working for the professors and stuff?”

Bucky nodded. Steve rubbed at the back of his neck as he went on.

“Turns out some of them know Xandria’s dad. Adopted dad, if we’re bein’ specific.”

“...is that the big news? That she was adopted?” Bucky almost laughed but Steve’s frown smothered the urge.

“She was adopted from Europe, Buck. Nobody’s sure exactly where. All they know is that Charles Xavier went to Europe and came back with a baby girl,” Steve hesitated before he added, “around the start of the war.”

Understanding had Bucky tensed and ready for a fight.

“Does that really matter?” He struggled to keep his voice soft but Steve still flinched. “Since when do _you_ care about that sort of thing?”

“I don’t! But other people do, Buck. That’s what those deadbeats earlier were kicking her around for. Apparently she gets a lot of guff even though it’s all just rumors.”

“So she’s used to handling it.”

“So _she’s vulnerable_.” Steve set his jaw and squared his shoulders. “That’s what I’m tryin’ to say, Buck. She’s adopted and she might be Jewish. And that’s enough for those people – people she _grew up with_ according to my professor – to give her hell. It’s wrong and they’re trash of the worst kind for having a problem with it. But that doesn’t change the truth. It’s been goin’ on for years.”

Steve shook his head when Bucky tried to cut in.

“Now imagine if they find out who you are,” the words hurt Steve’s mouth but they had to be said. “Now she’s got all the other stuff _and_ she’s goin’ around with -”

“Some dock worker hood from Brooklyn. Jesus…they’ll eat her alive.”

Bucky’s shoulders slumped. He turned back to the dresser and braced his hands against it. Steve deflated too as he watched Bucky scowl first at the jacket of his one good suit and then at the small bouquet of flowers he had picked up on his way home from work that night. Steve wanted to reassure his friend. But there wasn’t anything he could say. His warning had been nothing but the truth.

The clock ticked on the wall as Bucky’s jaw worked, a sign of the way his thoughts twisted on themselves. His shoulders slumped once more before he shook his head and pulled them back, chest out and head high.

“They just won’t find out, then,” he nodded at himself in the mirror. “I’m not gonna stand her up. It’ll just be one dance and then I’ll … I’ll… hell, I dunno. I’ll tell her I’m goin’ out of town for a while. By the time she claps eyes on me again she’ll be with some Ivy Leaguer and won’t look twice at me.”

Bucky stared at himself a second longer but that didn’t keep Steve from spotting the pain in his eyes. Just thinking of Xandria with someone else had Bucky seeing red. It was written all over his face. And he hadn’t even had her out on a date yet.

“Buck -”

“It’s one date, Stevie. It’s not like I’m lookin’ to marry the girl.”

Bucky snatched up the bouquet and his wallet then stormed from the room. Steve followed behind, his jacket over his arms. One date, he thought to himself, had never had Bucky this worked up before. That alone worried Steve. But what worried him more was the fact that Bucky didn’t seem to realize it. Even now he was smiling to himself as he shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys. All his worry was swept under the rug because his mind was already at the dance with Xandria. Steve could only shake his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Streamers criss-crossed the ceiling and balloons festooned nearly every upright surface.

“Do you think there’re any white balloons left in the city?” Bucky muttered to Steve as the two of them wandered into the gym. “I don’t think they even went this all-out for prom back in high school. Or that colleges _had_ dances.”

“I think we’re supposed to call them ‘mixers’. Not that anybody does,” Steve shrugged and looked around then glanced up at Bucky.

For all Bucky’s assurances that it was just one date his grip was oddly tight around the stem of the bouquet. His eyes swept the dance floor before he licked his lips and repeated his search. Then again. And again.

“I...don’t see her.”

“Maybe she’s not dancing yet? She is supposed to be here with _you_ after all.”

“A knockout like her? Nah, she’s gotta be dancin’ with someone,” Bucky sighed and shook his head. “I knew I shoulda picked her up. How bad could her roommate really be?”

Steve waved at someone on the other side of the room then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“How about this? You go check out the dance floor and I’ll take a lap around the gym. If I see someone who might know her I’ll ask around.”

Bucky nodded, shoulders pulled back as if that would hide the tension in his jaw.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea. It’s already seven,” Bucky threw Steve a tight smile. “Thanks, Stevie.”

“Uh huh,” Steve nodded as Bucky stepped onto the dance floor. Under his breath he added, “It’s not like I said this is a bad idea or anything.”

As soon as Bucky slipped into the swirl of dancers he let his smile fall. Steve’s warning still pulled at the back of his mind. But he wasn’t about to let it ruin his night, not once he found Xandria anyway. She was the prettiest girl Bucky had seen in a good long while and sweeter than sugar. Even if they only got one date it was going to be a night to remember. Bucky could just feel it.

No, Steve’s warning wasn’t what had a frown on Bucky’s face. It was the thought of Xandria already dancing with somebody else. She didn’t seem the type to mix up with another fella when she already had a date but Bucky had been wrong about dames before. Still, he made sure his circuit through the dance floor didn’t do any damage to the bouquet he’d bought for her. Just like he made sure not to think too hard about how small it probably was compared to the flowers she’d gotten from her last date.

* * *

“She’s waiting on the bleachers, over there,” Steve appeared at Bucky’s shoulder and pointed to the far side of the gym.

It was 7:15. Bucky had felt every single minute as it ticked off on the clock. So the second Steve pointed him in the right direction Bucky took off like a shot. He dodged around a few dancers and stumbled when he found the edge of the dance floor under his feet sooner than expected. His friends – and more than a few old dance partners – would have laughed to see him now. But he couldn’t help it.

Xandria sat on the bottom row of the bleachers. A dark green dress hugged her every curve until it flared out into a skirt that made her look like something out of a fairy tale cartoon. With her hands in her lap and her shoulders curved in as she played with the slender diamond bracelet around her wrist, she was the picture of a woman trying not to watch the clock.

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky hurried over. “I should’ve asked where to meet you.”

Xandria shot up from her seat as soon as she heard Bucky’s voice. The fading sadness in her eyes hit Bucky like a kick to the stomach.

“Oh, that’s… I should have picked a place,” Xandria’s laugh didn’t quite mask the relief on her face. “I didn’t think so many people would be here.”

Bucky tried to think of something smooth to say. But he could only stare, shocked, as words failed him. This didn’t happen to him. Any girl in Brooklyn would swear to that. Still it wasn’t until he shifted the bouquet in his fingers that his brain seemed to kick back over.

“I brought you a little something.”

He held out the bouquet. Xandria’s smile lit up brighter than the spotlights on the stage when she took the flowers. And just like that Steve’s warning faded from Bucky’s mind as if he’d never heard a word of it.

“I would’ve been here sooner but I was looking for you out on the dance floor. Didn’t think a pretty girl like you be waiting around.”

The last traces of sadness vanished from Xandria’s eyes as she brought the bouquet up to her nose. Bucky knew it had to be one of the simplest ones she’d ever gotten. But she held it close and breathed in its scent as if he’d brought her an armful of roses.

“A couple of fellas asked,” Xandria shrugged. Her eyes were still on the bouquet and she missed the way Bucky flinched before she smiled up at him. “I told them I wanted to wait for you.”

Her smile knocked everything else out of focus.

“I promise, I’ll be worth the wait.”

Bucky took Xandria’s hand and led her out onto the floor. It was a few dances before he realized that she still had the bouquet in one hand, the flowers held close against his back as they spun and swayed along with the band.

“We probably oughta put those with your wrap,” he murmured as he pulled her close for a slow number. “If the band really gets going, they’re gonna be smashed up before too long.”

Xandria blushed and Bucky smile when he felt the warmth of it against his cheek.

“They’re just so pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you.”

Bucky grinned as Xandria’s giggle brushed against his ear. He danced them off the floor and back to where they had left her things though he made sure to keep her as close as he could. Xandria set the flowers down carefully, the blossoms cushioned on her wrap. Bucky could have sworn her fingers lingered on the stems before she straightened and turned back to him, her smile luminous.

But almost as soon as she looked at him her smile faded. Bucky’s heart tripped over itself before he realized she wasn’t actually looking at him. Her gaze was fixed just over his shoulder.

“So Cinderella gets to go to the ball, huh?”

Bucky turned, his body between Xandria and her bullies on instinct. The group was smaller this time, only three people – the same couple as before and another guy that hung back, his hands in his pockets. Bucky thought his face looked familiar. But Xandria stepped out from around him and drew Bucky’s attention before he’d gotten a good look at the guy.

“It’s a dance, Samantha. I’m sure you have better things to do than bother with me.”

“Oh, I do!” Samantha leaned against her partner’s side. She brushed at an imaginary loose hair and the diamond on her ring glinted with more facets than every stone Bucky was sure his mom had owned. “But we were wandering by and it’s just too _funny_ to see you all dressed up.”

Bucky frowned. It was bad enough that they gave Xandria a hard time. But now that Bucky knew _why_ it made him more than a little sick. The only thing that kept him from taking a swing at the two fellas was the thought of the ways they would take it out on Xandria later when he wasn’t there to protect her. This was her fight in the end and that meant he had to follow her lead.

“So which intern pool did your dad pull your date from?” Samantha turned her attention on Bucky. The way her eyes skimmed over him from head to toe made Bucky’s skin crawl. “I can’t imagine a looker like him would be here unless he had to be.”

“Nah, he’s the same guy from the other day. Ran over to help little Ria here pick up her books.” Samantha’s fiance cut her a stern look, though his tone wasn’t any kinder than hers was.

“Oh, so it’s a pity date!”

If they’d been back home Bucky could have flattened both guys and let Xandria handle Samantha however she wanted. He was sure the little diva wouldn’t be so bad without her muscle to back her up. But there was no way Bucky could touch these guys. And Xandria just wasn’t the type to start a brawl. Even now she wasn’t fighting back. She was…

Bucky glanced over and the idea of throwing a punch flashed out of existence. Xandria had her arms crossed over her belly and her shoulders curved in. Her cheeks were darker than they had been even when he’d had her spinning around the floor. And when she glanced up to find him looking at her she looked away without saying a word. If anything she seemed to pull away from him a little more. Bucky couldn’t let that stand.

This might have started as Xandria’s fight. But Bucky was about to make it his.

“Well if she’s Cinderella that must make me Prince Charming. And I promise you, we don’t have time for ugly stepsister theatrics,” Bucky pulled out his best smile and slid an arm around Xandria’s waist to pull her closer to his side. She glanced up at him, eyes wide. Bucky smiled down at her and ignored the faint warning shake of her head. Just like he ignored Samantha’s indignant gasp.

“Who exactly -”

“If you’ll excuse us I promised Xandria a dance,” Bucky bit back a laugh as Samantha turned red from her ears to her shoulders.

Bucky found the small of Xandria’s back and quickly guided her back out onto the floor. As soon as a wall of dancers blocked Samantha and her goons from view, Bucky pulled Xandria back into his arms.

“Don’t let them get to you,” he winced as he murmured close by her ear. The words were more than a decade too late if Steve’s rumors were true. Still, his ma always did say better late than never.

“It’s… I’m used to it. I’m just sorry they dragged you in too.”

“I’m not,” Bucky pulled back and frowned when he found that Xandria’s eyes were fixed somewhere over his shoulder.

He glanced around then guided them to a dark corner of the gym just off the dance floor.

“Look… I asked my friend about you. Steve, the guy from the other day?” Bucky made sure to keep her dancing as they talked. He hoped that moving together would make it harder for her to shut him out again. “He told me about those nosebleeds. About why they do what they do.”

Xandria winced and tried to pull back but Bucky held her fast. He hated the way she tensed when he wouldn’t let her go but he knew he had to get the words out before he risked letting her take off.

“They’re trash. _Everyone’s_ got a right to the same kind of respect until they go acting like those three clowns.”

Bucky let the pace of their dance slow but only when Xandria stopped pulling against his hands.

“You’re not… you don’t...” Xandria searched his face for a moment, then shook her head. Her smile was still dim but Bucky felt a surge of pride that it had reappeared at all.

“I’m not here out of pity, darlin’. I’m here because you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. And if you’ve got the brains for something like _psychology_ , well, then you’re someone I want to get to know. Pretty, smart, and sweet. It’s a combination I just couldn’t say no to.”

Xandria laughed and Bucky nodded, eyes wide.

“It’s true! You can ask Stevie. I was moonin’ over you the whole time I was waitin’ to meet you here tonight.”

“The whole time, huh?”

Xandria’s smile finally blazed back into full glory. Bucky couldn’t help but puff his chest out a little. Every bit of her smile was for him. Just him.

“The whole time, doll. Hell, pickin’ out that bouquet took me a good thirty minutes. I didn’t think any of the flowers were pretty enough for you.”

Xandria’s cheeks flushed a deep pink. Bucky couldn’t hear her giggle over the music but he could feel it when she hid her face against his chest. She stayed there as he twirled them back onto the dance floor. And it wasn’t long before his cheek rested against the top of her curls. They were dancing a little closer than most of the other couples and a little too slow for the songs the band played but Xandria didn’t seem to mind. And Bucky certainly wasn’t about to complain.

* * *

Bucky waited on the bleachers as Xandria freshened up. She’d only left his arms a few minutes before when she realized the clock on the far wall said it was a five to eleven.

“My father is sending someone to get me,” she’d explained. “He’s hosting a dinner party tomorrow night and I’m supposed to play nice with the wives and other kids.”

He’d laughed as she rolled her eyes. But now that Bucky had a minute to think without her smile making his world go sideways, Steve’s words were creeping back into his thoughts. Everything from the delicate diamonds around her wrist to the casual way she’d mentioned her father “sending someone” to get her reminded Bucky they came from different worlds. The problem was he wasn’t sure he cared.

“Thank you for waiting for me!”

Bucky snapped back into the moment as Xandria practically skipped up to his side. Just watching her move put a smile on his face.

“I’d walk you home if I could. But you’ve got a dinner to get to. And I don’t think your father would want you bringing me home after just one date.”

“Probably not,” Xandria wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “And even if he did I wouldn’t want to torture you. His dinner parties are an absolute snooze.”

Bucky laughed but the sound faded as a frown tugged at Xandria’s lips. She had her wrap in one hand and her clutch in the other as her eyes scanned the bleachers.

“My bouquet is gone!”

“Maybe it fell off the seat? I’m sure these bleachers got rattled with people movin’ up and down ‘em all night.”

They looked for a few minutes, but the clock on the wall pushed them out the door before they found the flowers.

“It’s just a bouquet, darlin’,” Bucky argued when Xandria was still searching five minutes past the curfew she’d set.

“No it’s not. It’s _your_ bouquet. It was beautiful!”

Bucky snagged Xandria’s hands and tugged until she abandoned the search. He settled her wrap around her shoulders and guided her out into the chill night only to stop just shy of the parking lot. The shadows around them were thick but Bucky could still hear the engine of a car that he assumed was here for her. It should have been enough to make him keep to the plan he’d made earlier. The plan that he would let her go after tonight. But he couldn’t do it.

“I’ll get you another one next time,” he hesitated, throat tight. “If you want to go out again, that is.”

Xandria’s answer was written across her face well before she found the words and Bucky found himself grinning as she nodded.

“I would love to! This has been so wonderful. The dance, I mean. And...and you.”

Pink was a good color on Xandria. At least, it sat well on her cheeks. So well, in fact, that Bucky couldn’t help himself. He cupped her jaw in his hand, surprised by how delicate she suddenly seemed. His eyes found hers as he traced the pad of his thumb over the wash of heat that stained her cheek.

“Would it be wrong to kiss you? Bein’ it’s only the first date and all?” Bucky tried for a smile but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate.

And it didn’t cooperate until Xandria leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Only then did it move the way Bucky wanted it to, curling into a smile and fitting against Xandria’s like it belonged there. He slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close just like he had on the dance floor. But it felt different here. Every point where her body pressed to his felt electric.

Xandria’s hands started on his chest. But before long she had one curled around the back of his neck and the other clutching tight to the lapel of his jacket. It sent a whole different kind of ache through Bucky that had nothing to do with dancing. Xandria had herself pressed tight to his body, back curved against the support of his arm to get as close as she could. It was a hunger Bucky hadn’t expected and he wanted nothing more than to find how deep it ran. But as badly as he wanted it, he knew rushing things would only push Xandria away. And after the night they’d had Bucky just knew this could be something special. He was sure of that down to his bones.

He made himself pull back. His fingers on her jaw kept her in place as he turned his mouth from hers, their breathing heavy and perfectly synced. She tried to lean in for more but Bucky shook his head. If he kissed her again he was going to end up putting his hands in places that a kitten like her wouldn’t know how to handle. And the last thing he wanted to do was chase her off. So he rested his brow on hers instead. Her heart thundered just under the crashing rhythm of his own and he smiled.

They stood like that for a long minute, each trying and failing to find a reason to separate. It wasn’t until a chill rippled along Xandria’s spine that Bucky found a reason.

“We oughta get you to your car, huh? You’re gonna freeze out here with just that little wrap.”

Xandria nodded though she made no move to pull away from him. In the end it was Bucky who had to step back, though he made sure his hand found hers and held on tight.

“If I’m real lucky,” he murmured, “I’ll get to see you enough that you can just wear my coat when it starts getting really cold.”

This time when Xandria blushed Bucky was ready for it. He swooped in and kissed one cheek, then the other. He felt her half-turn for a kiss before she caught herself. She was going to be trouble, Bucky just knew. And he knew he’d love every second of it until the bitter end.

“You’ll have to make sure and call me, then.”

Xandria’s clutch clicked as she popped it open and pulled a card from inside. Bucky tried not to arch a brow and give away how odd the idea of getting a girl’s card actually was.

“The number on the front is my apartment,” she went on. “And the number on the back is my line at my father’s house. In case you, uh, want to call this weekend.”

Bucky grinned and tucked the card into his pocket.

“We’ll see if I can keep from calling before you even get home tonight.”

They leaned in close as Bucky took her hand once more. She was half tucked under his arm as they wandered out into the parking lot. And from the way her driver got out of the car, that was a little too close. Xandria glanced from Bucky to her driver and back, then shook her head.

“Don’t let Logan scare you. He’s just a little protective.”

The man glowered, his eyes on the place where Xandria’s body was pulled in close to Bucky’s.

“Pretty sure he wants to skewer me,” Bucky mumbled.

Xandria laughed, the sound smothered against the back of her hand.

“He’s been with my family since… for as long as I can remember,” Xandria pushed on quickly. “He’s a little protective but he’s not going to hurt you.”

“Well, that’s lucky,” Bucky slowed to a stop when Xandria did. He forced himself to relax into a smile despite their audience of one. “It’d be awful hard to take you out again if I was laid up with some busted knees.”

Xandria giggled one more time. Bucky leaned into the sound and earned a quick kiss on the cheek before his girl stepped away.

“Call me, okay?”

“As soon as I can.”

Bucky waved at Logan as he opened a rear door for Xandria. The man only stared. He didn’t even look down to make sure Xandria was in before he closed the door though Bucky got the distinct impression that Logan knew where she was without having to look.

Xandria waved as Logan went around to the driver’s side. Bucky waved back and waited until the car was out of the lot before he went back to the gym to find Steve. His fingers traced Xandria’s card as soon as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. He smiled at the weight of it in his fingers, the embossed phone numbers easy to pick out by touch.

Bucky already wanted to call her, already wanted to set another date. He was a man that kept his promises, after all. Just like the one he’d made to get her a new bouquet. And the one he’d made to himself – that she would never know he’d found her first bouquet broken and shredded on the gym floor when he’d gone to get her things.


	4. Chapter 4

“There’s a call for you, miss.”

Xandria flashed the maid a grateful smile. She murmured a half-hearted apology to the man in front of her, then hurried from the library. Her father’s dinner parties were never fun. But if she had to hear one more story about the glory of the atom, she was going to scream.

She slipped into her study and closed the door. It wouldn’t stop an intrigued guest but it would buy her the illusion of privacy at least. A small blue light blinked on her phone as she settled herself on the sofa. The line clicked as she picked up the call and the small sound told her that no other receivers were still on the line.

“Alexandria speaking, how may I help you?”

“Don’t get a job as a telephone operator. You’ll have fellas fallin’ in love every time you transfer a call.”

Xandria smothered a laugh behind her hand, her cheeks hot.

“Are you always such a smooth talker, Mr. Bucky?”

“I wanna say yes. But I think we both remember how tongue-tied I was last night.”

“You didn’t seem tongue-tied to me.” Xandria grinned as she toed off her heels and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

“Believe me, I was. I took one look at you in that dress and forgot my own name.”

Even over the phone, Bucky’s grin was a tangible thing. Xandria’s fingers tingled as she imagined tracing over the easy curve of Bucky’s smile. She made do with curling a little closer around the receiver and tucking herself into the corner of the couch.

“You looked so good in the suit, I think I forgot everything else _but_ your name.”

“Aww, see, now who’s the sweet talker?”

Bucky laughed and Xandria smiled so wide her cheeks ached. She loved his laugh. It had been a bass rumble against her ear when she rested her head on his chest. And it had been a soft smooth sound as they talked over the punch bowl. But over the phone it was something more than that. It was close. Intimate. Xandria wondered what his laugh would sound like beside her in bed at night and immediately blushed from her ears to her chest.

“You still there, darlin?”

“Yeah, yes!” Xandria cleared her throat and hoped Bucky couldn’t somehow hear the thoughts that still danced around in her head. “Sorry. It’s just been a long day. You got me all flustered and I lost track of what to say.”

“You poor thing. Should I let you go?”

“No! Oh goodness, please, no. I don’t think I can take another hour of small talk.”

Xandria grimaced but it vanished from her face when Bucky laughed again.

“Have you at least had a chance to eat yet?”

“No,” Xandria sighed and rolled her eyes. “The small talk is just to keep the guests busy until the first course is served. Knowing my father, we’ll still be at the table hours from now and barely getting to dessert.”

Bucky whistled low under his breath.

“I can’t say I’ve ever had a meal last that long that wasn’t on a holiday. I don’t think my sister would have stood for it.”

“You’ve got a sister? You didn’t mention that at the dance!”

Silence filled the line and for one awful moment. Xandria wondered if she’d somehow said the wrong thing. Bucky had dodged most questions at the dance. And after dealing with people all too happy to talk about themselves, it made Xandria feel as if she wasn’t quite standing on solid ground.

“Yeah… yeah I do.” When Bucky spoke again, his words were a soft mumble. “I, uh… I didn’t think it was something you’d want to talk about, you know? Goin’ on about my sister isn’t exactly romantic.”

Xandria’s laugh was as much relief as anything. Bucky was comfortable answering that question for her at least.

“I’d love to hear about her. If you want to share, of course.” She idly twirled the phone’s cord around one finger just to give her mind something else to focus on while she puzzled over how to proceed.

They’d lost the teasing tone and she wasn’t sure how to get it back. But just like at the dance, Bucky seemed to know what to do.

“Maybe next time. Say, over dinner?”

“Dinner sounds great!” Xandria’s smile lit up.

“I promise it won’t take us hours to eat, either. Though now that I’m thinkin’ about it havin’ you all to myself for that long doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Oh, it doesn’t, hmm?”

A knock at the study door popped the bubble that Bucky’s teasing had created around Xandria. Her thoughts lurched as she felt herself tumble back into the real world, the one outside the phone line.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky, someone’s at the door.” Xandria covered the receiver with her hand. “Come in!”

The door cracked open, then Logan stepped aside to reveal Xandria’s father.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Alexandria. But a few of the guests are asking after you.”

Xandria nodded as an apologetic smile smothered the soft grin Bucky’s teasing had pulled from her.

“I’m sorry, father. I’ll say my goodbyes and be right out.”

Charles Xavier nodded and slowly wheeled himself back out into the hall. His expression was not unkind but still he waited while Xandria wrapped up her call.

“I’m sorry, Bucky, but I have to get back to my father’s guests.”

“I understand, darlin’. Do you think I could call you again tomorrow?”

“I’ll be home by noon tomorrow,” Xandria’s heart leapt into her throat, his request for another date still fresh in her mind. “If you… if you wanted to grab that dinner?”

She tried to ignore her father’s arched brow and the way he had his attention pointedly turned elsewhere.

“Oh, darlin’, I wish I could. But I’ve got plans with Steve tomorrow night. I could call you after that though?” Bucky’s voice softened as if he had leaned into the phone to whisper just the way he’d whispered into her ear at the dance. “But I really do want to see you again. How does Tuesday sound?”

“This Tuesday?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you’re not too tired after class, that is.”

“Tuesday is perfect,” Xandria bit her lip, her hand tight in the full skirt of her evening dress. “I can be home and ready by six?”

“Six is perfect. Just tell me where, doll. I don’t plan on keepin’ you waitin' again.”

Xandria blushed again and this time she didn’t care that her father could see. She gave Bucky her address and managed a farewell that she hoped didn’t give away just how fast her heart raced.

“Thank you, father. That call was very important to me.”

“I would have let you stay on but the guests are restless. You know how they can be.”

Xavier smiled as Xandria bent to kiss his cheek before she hurried back to the library. He turned his chair to follow her but not until he frowned faintly at the phone as if it could tell him more than he already knew.

“That was the young man from the dance, correct?”

“As far as I could tell,” Logan appeared out of the shadows at the end of the hall.

“You weren’t listening in?”

Logan shook his head, a faint up-tick of the lips passing as a smile.

“I trust her too much for that.”

“As do I,” Xavier nodded, then sighed and moved back toward the library. “Still, look into the young man. Just in case.”

* * *

Bucky hung up the phone and flopped back on his bed just as the front door closed.

“I swear Professor Shesden is trying to kill me,” Steve grumbled when he dropped onto his bed a minute later.

“He’s doing a shit job of it.”

Steve cut Bucky a hard look then froze when he noticed the grin on his friend’s face.

“You called her, didn’t you?”

Bucky’s smile dimmed but thinking back on the conversation had him beaming all over again.

“I sure did. She ditched her dad’s party just to talk to me. For a little while, anyway. Her old man came to get her when his guests started asking about her.”

Steve sighed and pulled his bag over to the side of his bed. Neither man spoke as Steve unloaded his textbooks and pulled a sketchbook out from under his pillow. Every now and then he’d glance over to find Bucky still grinning. And only one thing could have Bucky looking that goofy over a girl that wasn’t even in the room.

“Just one date, huh?”

Bucky glanced over but this time his smile didn’t budge. It softened without losing an ounce of its light.

“You don’t know her, Stevie. Hell, **I** barely know her. But there’s just something… she’s special. I’ve seen classy girls before and she’s got that but there’s just...”

“Something about her?” Steve finished. Bucky nodded and Steve managed to bite back a sigh but he couldn’t stop himself from shaking his head. “So when are you seeing her again?”

“Tuesday. I’m taking her out to dinner on Tuesday.”

Steve only shook his head again. Bucky was stubborn at the best of times. But that dopey smile on his face meant he wasn’t going to hear a word Steve said. He was too busy thinking about Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Xandria smoothed her hands down her skirt and glanced at the clock. She’d rushed out of class the second her professor released them, eager to get ready for her date. Now the clock read quarter to six and she wished she’d lingered over her notes a little longer. She’d been ready for twenty minutes and if she smoothed her skirt one more time she was sure it would flatten completely in protest.

“Xan?”

Xandria jumped and bit her lip to stem a curse as her knees banged into the underside of her vanity. The curse still slipped out when she glanced in the mirror to find her lipstick smudged.

“Well aren’t you a picture?” Her roommate teased from the door.

“A picture with lipstick on her teeth,” Xandria grumbled. She grimaced then set about fixing her makeup. “I’m sorry, Linny. I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just nervous.”

“You know this fella is nuts about you. What’s there to be nervous about?”

“I wouldn’t say he’s _nuts_ about me -”

“Well what else do you call it when he’s fifteen minutes early with a bouquet bright as the sun, huh?”

Xandria shot up from her vanity. Linny leaned out of the way as Xandria dashed past only to pull up short just shy of the living room.

“Go on!” Linny whispered. She gave Xandria a slight push and sent her friend stumbling out of the hall.

Bucky had his back to the hall as he scanned the bookshelf that dominated the far side of the living room, but he turned around at the sound of Xandria’s entrance. And as much as her stomach fluttered with nerves Xandria didn’t miss the brilliance of Bucky’s smile as he took her in.

“You look… wow,” he breathed.

Xandria blushed and ducked her head. She forced down the heat in her cheeks long enough to smile up at Bucky through her lashes. He still stared, a bouquet clutched in one hand. Her fingers ached to stroke the soft petals. But more than that they ached to lace through Bucky’s the way they had on the dance floor. Bucky looked down when he caught the direction of Xandria’s gaze.

“I brought these, just like I promised.”

He moved toward her. Xandria tried not to give away how badly her knees shook as she met him in the middle of the floor.

“They’re beautiful!”

Bucky held out the bouquet and Xandria took it with gentle care. But not before she brushed a shy touch over Bucky’s hand and smiled up past the heat in her cheeks. His fingers spread under her touch and held hers to the stems as he leaned in.

“Not as beautiful as you are,” he murmured. “You’re an angel.”

Xandria shook her head, though her smile didn’t budge.

“I’m no angel.”

“Sure coulda fooled me.”

Xandria’s eyes widened as Bucky stepped a little closer then pulled her into his arms. Her face tipped up for a kiss with an eagerness that would have scared her with anyone else. But with Bucky it only felt right. Bucky’s smile softened, approval written all over his face. He dipped his head to meet her. She smiled as the warmth of his mouth came closer to hers.

“So where are you two going tonight?” Linny’s voice tore into the moment.

Bucky’s hand twitched against the small of Xandria’s back before he let his gaze wander over her shoulder to where Linny waited at the mouth of the hallway. His charm didn’t falter as he straightened but Xandria needed a moment to wipe the frown off her face.

“I’ve got us reservations at a little spot by the Park. After that, maybe a walk? I’d say we’ll just sit and talk at the restaurant but Xandria gets me a little tongue-tied if she smiles at me too long.”

“Oh, stop it,” Xandria crinkled her nose at Bucky but she couldn’t stop smiling. The expression seemed to pass to Linny as Xandria looked over at her. “If this is his idea of tongue-tied I’d hate to see how he is when he’s around other people.”

“Oh, he’s a charmer to be sure,” Linny laughed softly. “Just be sure your Prince Charming has you home by eleven or I’ll have to call Logan and go looking for you.”

“Yikes,” Bucky shook his head. “You sure do play hardball. I’m no slouch but that Logan guy could scare the buzz cut off a Marine.”

Bucky grinned as the women laughed. Still there was a kind of eagerness in the way he glanced toward the door. Xandria only had to step in the right direction and Bucky was tugging at her hand.

“I promise I’ll have her back in this living room, safe and sound, by eleven.”

Linny waved them off and Xandria couldn’t help but giggle as Bucky pulled her out of the apartment.

“You know she’s not my mother, right? You don’t have to answer to her.”

“No, she’s not. But if she’s got Logan’s number then she’s not someone I wanna get on the bad side of.”

Xandria laughed again as Bucky led her to a car waiting outside her apartment building. He opened the door for her and then held her hand as Xandria slipped inside. She squeezed his fingers a little and felt her heart miss a beat when Bucky’s smile softened. He pulled his hand free a moment later to close her door and she let him go though she wrapped her fingers tight around her bouquet. There was no way to quiet the racing of her heart, though. Bucky made that impossible.

* * *

Bucky clenched his hand under the table and willed it to stop shaking. He knew the place wasn’t exactly the best in the city. But it had white table cloths and china plates. The place was the classiest he could manage with the loan Steve had given him. He just hoped it was enough. Xandria hadn’t seemed put-off by the car, at least. Bucky just hoped his foreman wouldn’t mind loaning it out again. It had been worth it to drive her to dinner himself, even if it cost him a couple of shifts without pay.

“All that to get into the psychology program, huh?” Bucky grimaced and Xandria shrugged. “Seems a bit much. I don’t think Stevie had to do half that work to get into the architecture program.”

“It’s partially the program and then, well -”

“You bein’ a woman,” Bucky shook his head. “I never understood that. My ma was smart as anyone I’ve ever met. And Becca, ooph. That girl can out-think General Patton when she really wants something.”

Xandria’s smile softened. And, just like that, the tension went out of the fist on Bucky’s thigh. He might not have felt at home in the restaurant. But it was hard to feel out of place when his girl smiled at him like that.

“Becca’s your little sister right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed under his breath. “The little rugrat is nothin’ but trouble. Always has been and I don’t think it’s ever gonna change.”

Xandria laughed along with him and Bucky had the sudden thought that Becca would like her. He tried to imagine the two of them meeting for the first time. Just the thought made his chest ache with a kind of want he didn’t know was possible. Not for something so simple.

“More wine? We have updated the list of bottles suited to your meal, if you’re interested.”

The waiter murmured the question low but it hit Bucky like knuckles to the jaw. Simple, he’d thought. Nothing about getting Becca and Xandria into the same room would be simple. Not when his girl was used to places finer than this and Becca was working with his aunt in a tailor’s shop every couple of days after school just to make ends meet a little cleaner.

“I’m fine,” Xandria turned a more reserved smile on the waiter before she looked back at Bucky and the softness slipped in. “I’m afraid I’m not much for drinking.”

“That makes two of us.”

Bucky shook his head up at the waiter and the man slipped away with a faint nod. Xandria picked at her food but she hadn’t taken a bite in close to ten minutes. They’d been too busy talking.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, doll?”

“You said ‘was’. That your mother _was_ smarter than anyone you knew. I don’t want to upset you but should I be offering my condolences?”

Bucky gave into the urge he’d been fighting for the last twenty minutes and reached for Xandria’s hand. He hadn’t seen another couple so much as touch since they sat down. But the worry in his girl’s eyes called to him. And he wasn’t about to ignore her.

“It was a long time ago,” he muttered. Xandria’s hand tightened on his and Bucky flashed her a small smile. “She got sick and there wasn’t much anyone could do. My dad, he...uh…. He didn’t come home from the war.”

“Oh, Bucky, I’m so sorry!”

Xandria pulled her hand from under Bucky’s but only long enough to lace their fingers together. He squeezed her hand gently and distracted himself by rubbing small circles over her skin with the pad of his thumb.

“That’s life, you know?” He shrugged and managed another thin smile. “My aunt and uncle took us in. As soon as I was old enough, I moved out and got an apartment with Stevie. It was closer to work and keeps Steve close to the university. Becca’s still living with our aunt and uncle, though.”

“Do you get to see her very often?”

“Oh yeah,” Bucky’s smile finally warmed a little. “I make sure to go see her every week or so. I get on her case about school. Not that she needs the reminding. And she gets on my case about everything else.”

Xandria laughed again. Soft and just for him. It chased off the last of Bucky’s sadness. Her fingers felt good between his and he squeezed them again just to feel the way they took up space against his skin.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

The question surprised them both but Xandria’s smile didn’t falter.

“I’d love to. I don’t think I can eat another bite.”

Bucky flagged down the waiter and then led Xandria up to the front. She headed toward the coat room while Bucky paid the bill and he was grateful for it. The total on the bottom of the receipt was a quarter what he paid in rent each month. His jaw tightened with each bill he counted out. And by the end, he was pretty sure the guy taking his money knew Bucky wasn’t their usual kind of customer. The man arched a brow when Bucky put his nearly-empty wallet back in his pocket but said nothing when Xandria reappeared.

“I got your coat too!”

“You didn’t have to do that, darlin’. I was right behind you.”

“I’m a grown woman, Bucky. I can manage to get a couple of coats.”

Xandria rolled her eyes but she laughed as Bucky helped her into her coat.

“Yeah, I know you can,” Bucky winked when she arched a brow at him. “That doesn’t mean you should have to.”

Xandria shook her head and led Bucky out into the chill evening of a New York autumn. True to the plans he’d given Linny, he and Xandria made for one of the paths that wound around and through Central Park. They fell into step as they walked, Xandria’s heels clicking softly and both their hands tucked into their pockets. The conversation picked back up and Bucky found himself recounting Becca stories to Xandria as best he could. It was one thing to tell her about the time Becca hid a stray kitten in one of the coat closets for a week until she presented a fully tame cat to their mother. It was another to point out that their mother hadn’t noticed because she was working fourteen hours a day at the local diner.

“I feel like I’m runnin’ off at the mouth,” Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“You’re not! I like hearing your stories. You’ve got a voice for radio.”

Xandria grinned up at him and Bucky laughed.

“That’s better than having a face for radio.”

“Oh no, Mr. Bucky. You know good and well you’re prettier than Brando and Dean combined.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, doll.”

Bucky pulled Xandria into his arms. He wasn’t sure if it was what he was supposed to do. But he knew damn well it was what he _wanted_ to do. And Xandria didn’t seem to mind. She curved herself against him and pressed her hands to his chest with a blush on her cheeks that the cold couldn’t touch.

“Well if flattery doesn’t work then what’s a girl to do?”

“That depends on what she wants.”

Xandria pushed up on her toes, just a little. It was all the answer Bucky needed. Soft and warm, her lips were so damn sweet that Bucky forgot they weren’t alone. He pulled her in tighter and then tighter still until he could feel the line of her body nearly from head to toe. And just like before she melted into him. Her hands slid up until one curled around the back of his neck and the other took a tight hold on the collar of his coat. Bucky curled around her to keep her close and safe. Tight in his arms because she _belonged there_.

Reality crashed back in when someone whistled. Xandria dropped back and pulled away just enough that all Bucky could feel was the outline of her coat. She was still in his arms though. And that was enough for him.

“That what you wanted, darlin’?”

It had only been one kiss – admittedly a damn good one – and still Bucky couldn’t help the faint growl that colored his words. Xandria shivered. Bucky was almost positive it had been for him and not the sharp chill in the air. And from the way her blush darkened when she looked up at him he was right. She glanced around for a minute then went back up on her toes with a soft smile.

“That was exactly what I wanted.”

She kissed him, quick and soft. It took every bit of control Bucky had not to drag her into his arms again.

He tucked her under his arm instead and together they picked up their old pace. Bucky wondered if she could hear his heart racing so close to her ear. And he hoped hers was doing the same. It took a minute for conversation to pick back up but Bucky was glad when it did. It gave him something to think about other than pulling Xandria into the shadows under the trees and kissing her until she was dizzy with it.

It wasn’t much later when one of the churches began tolling their bells and Bucky swore to himself.

“We oughta be heading back to the car,” he leaned down and murmured the words as the tenth and final toll sounded off.

Most of the shops along the park had closed but the restaurants were still open. He led her toward their glow and smiled when she pressed a little tighter in against his side. It took them a while longer to get back to the car. By then they had maybe thirty minutes to get her home before Bucky had to worry about Linny making good on her threat. Even this late at night traffic in the city could be a problem and Bucky wasn’t going to take any chances.

He managed to get them back to her apartment and in front of her door with five minutes to spare. And though Bucky was a man of his word he hated that the night had ended so soon. Xandria seemed to agree. She toyed with her bouquet as if she were just as reluctant to go inside.

“Thank you for dinner.”

“It was my pleasure, darlin’. Believe me.”

Bucky grinned when Xandria looked up from the flowers in her hand. She blushed, just like he hoped she would. Making a kitten like her blush wasn’t hard. But Bucky still took special pride in seeing the color spread over Xandria’s cheeks. She was just so damn pretty in pink.

“I know you’re probably… that is, I’m not...” Xandria gave a faint laugh and shook her head, then motioned to her door. “I _want_ to invite you in. But after only one date -”

“I’m in no rush, Xandria.”

Bucky slid his hands from his pockets. They fit perfectly against Xandria’s hips as he pulled her close just like he had at the park before he kissed her.

“Can I see you again? Dinner or a movie or dancing?” Bucky covered the nerves in his voice with a grin. But when Xandria smiled he got the distinct feeling she saw right through it. She always seemed to right through him when he tried hiding behind his charm.

“I’d love to. Any of those. _All_ of those, if you might want to maybe go out more than once?”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes crinkled as his smile grew into dazzling sincerity.

“Oh, I definitely do. How about dancing on Friday? I know a great place we can go. And before I bring you home we’ll pick another day for dinner.”

“It’s a date.”

They smiled at each other for another moment. Then Xandria was up on her toes and Bucky was the one dizzy with their kiss. He eased her back against the brick wall that made up her apartment’s small stoop and Xandria gasped softly against his mouth. Bucky froze but Xandria stayed tight against him. He wondered briefly just how often she’d been kissed before if such a little thing made her gasp like that. Then he decided he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to be the only one kissing her for while. A long, long while.

Bucky jumped when the door burst open. Xandria squeaked and it took them both a moment to realize Bucky had her gathered into his chest, a protective arm between her and the open door.

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt?” Linny grinned at Bucky and then Xandria. “It’s just that it’s eleven and I was worried she’d forgotten her keys.”

“Could you at least _try_ to sound like you didn’t enjoy scaring the daylights outta me?” Xandria’s protest was muffled in Bucky’s coat. He eased his grip and stepped back, his pulse still up from Xandria’s kiss and Linny’s sudden intrusion.

“Not a chance,” Linny shook her head.

Xandria stared at her friend until Linny threw her hands up in surrender. She vanished back into the apartment but left the door open.

“I’d better get inside,” Xandria grumbled.

“Probably should,” Bucky nodded.

They looked at each other. Finally, Xandria went up on her toes and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s cheek. Her lips lingered and Bucky closed his eyes. He breathed deep as if he could carry the scent of her home with him.

“Friday?” She murmured. “Maybe pick me up around eight?”

“Do I get to keep you past eleven?”

Bucky smiled to cut any harshness from the words but Xandria laughed without moving back far enough to see it. The sound was soft in Bucky’s ear and he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from pulling her in again.

“You get me until at least midnight. After that I might turn into a pumpkin.”

“Prettiest pumpkin I’ll ever see.”

Bucky gave into the urge to kiss her, just one more time. He kept it quick and soft though he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms again. But Xandria was back by the door before he gave into that impulse too. And from the look on her face she’d backed up for all the same reasons.

“Let’s make it seven? I don’t think I can get enough dances in with only a couple of hours. Not with a girl like you.”

Xandria nodded and slowly backed into her apartment. She was nearly red as a tomato and it was the cutest damn thing Bucky had seen in a long time.

“Seven it is. And...and you can call me if you want to. We could maybe get lunch before then?”

“I will. I’ll call you. Count on it.”

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, Xandria.”

Bucky waited until the door closed and the lock clicked before he dashed back to the car. He needed to get it back to his boss. But, more than that, he needed to get away from her apartment. If he lingered even a moment more he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to knock on the door and pull her back into his arms.

It wasn’t until he was back in his apartment and shrugging off his coat that he found the flower petals. He hadn’t even felt her bouquet against his back as he held her. But there, in his palm, were three perfect flower petals. Bucky rubbed them gently between his thumb and forefinger as he made his way back to the bedroom and dropped into his bed.

“Date go okay?” Steve muttered from his bed, already half-asleep.

“Better’n okay. It went great.”

“Gonna see her again?”

Bucky grinned and set the petals on his nightstand, then undressed and worked himself down under his blankets.

“Friday. I’m taking her dancing on Friday.”

Steve shook his head and hunkered down further against his mattress but Bucky ignored him. Xandria’s laugh still echoed in Bucky’s ears and he could practically taste her on his lips. He knew it couldn’t last, this thing with her. But he was going to savor every second until the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky called just as he’d promised. He threw himself into a shower as soon as he got home on Wednesday night and barely had his pants on before he had the phone in his hand. Steve had only sighed.

Sleep was normally the only thing on Bucky’s mind after a long shift and Wednesday had been longer than normal. He owed the foreman extra hours for loaning Bucky his car. And though it meant he didn’t get home until after seven, he knew he’d do it again in a heart beat. He planned to, in fact.

“Again?” The foreman had shaken his head when Bucky asked to return the car. “You’re gonna end up pulling a week of shifts on no pay at this rate.”

“I know, Stan. I just...I can’t take this girl on a date on foot, ya know? And a taxi’s gonna cost me even more.”

The foreman had looked him over then sighed and shaken his head.

“She really worth it, kid? I’ve known you since you were still toting schoolbooks in here. You’ve never been short on dames but I’ve never seen you this gone, this fast.”

“Oh, she’s worth it. You just… you gotta see her, Stan. You gotta _talk to her_.”

Again the foreman treated Bucky to a shake of his head. And, again, he loaned Bucky his car in exchange for some extra hours – off the clock, of course. It wouldn’t be fun. But it got Bucky the car he needed to take his girl out in something close to style.

So Wednesday night found him exhausted and on the hook for still more hours. But he knew his girl was worth it. And if he had forgotten, the soft smile in her voice when she answered the phone was all the reminder he needed. It didn’t matter that he was tired or that his shoulders burned from the weight of the crates he had hauled. He could have stayed up all night talking to her.

He called again Thursday night, too. He claimed it was to confirm the time he had to come get her the next day. That didn’t stop them from staying on the line for close to an hour, though. It wasn’t until Steve needed the phone that Bucky said goodnight to his girl.

“Every night, Buck? Really?”

“Piss off, Stevie.”   
  


Bucky didn’t even try to wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

“You need to get that man his own line,” Linny grumbled.

Xandria smiled as she hung up the phone. It had been more than two months since Bucky took her dancing. Each week brought another date. Or two. Or three. And if they weren’t out together, Bucky was on the phone. Always in the evening, always after work. And, once he found out about her work load, always after Xandria’d had at least two hours to get some studying in.

“So where’s the date this time?” Linny jerked her chin toward the phone.

“The library. He’s going to help me study for my midterms.”

“Mmhmm. And what about _his_ midterms?”

Xandria’s smile faltered but only a little. She shrugged and made a show of pulling out her textbooks.

“He’s probably out of college already. He’s a few years older, after all. And he works all day!”

“Doing what, exactly?”

The smile finally slid from Xandria’s face. She frowned at Linny across their kitchen table.

“He doesn’t like to talk about work.”

“Because you wouldn’t understand, being a woman and all? Or because -”

“He’s not like that,” Xandria’s ears heated as she snapped at Linny. Her own tone twisted her stomach but she pushed on before Linny could cut in. “He loves hearing about my studies. It’s not my intelligence, Linny.”

“His, then? It’s just odd, Xan. Him being cagey about school and his job. You’re practically going steady and -”

“No we’re not!” Heat spread down Xandria’s cheeks but it was too hot to be called a blush. “And don’t say that sort of thing. Give him half a chance and he’ll talk your ear off about science and engineering and mechanics. He’s as smart as I am!”

“Alright, alright!” Linny held up her hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean anything bad. I’m just worried -”

“Don’t be,” Xandria slammed her books into a pile and swept them into her arms. “Bucky is a complete gentleman.”

Linny grumbled as Xandria stomped back to her room and slammed the door. Though Xandria knew her friend had a point – his silence on some things was a bit odd – she couldn’t abide anyone talking about Bucky like that. He had shown her nothing but respect.

And as much as she protested Linny’s claim about going steady she had to admit she’d thought about it. That on its own was odd for her. But odder still was that she wasn’t sure Bucky _had_. Xandria’s lips tingled with the memory of the kisses they shared. Just thinking about them left her a little dizzy. But his hands never wandered from her hips or her back or her cheek.

Xandria hadn’t been kissed much before Bucky, that was true. But her few friends had talked. And she’d yet to hear of a man who didn’t at least try to get a little fresh now and then. But not Bucky. No, he showed her nothing but respect. Even when she wished his hands would wander. Just a little.

* * *

“Are you sure about this? I can get us a taxi or something.”

“I walk to the library almost every day, Bucky. Really, it’s not too far!”

Bucky only grinned and shook his head as Xandria eased up under his arm. Her bag was over his shoulder and he had to admit, his girl had strength. The weight of her books was nothing compared to the stuff he hauled on the docks. But it was still hefty enough that it surprised him.

“And you carry this thing the whole way. On your own?”

“Oh, of course not!” Xandria’s smile dripped sweetness and Bucky arched a brow. “I’ve got droves of men to carry my bag for me.”

“Droves, huh?” Bucky grinned and pulled her into the shadow of the nearest building.

“Mmhmm. Hordes even.”

“Oh, hordes, is it? And here I thought I had you all to myself.”

Bucky’s smile didn’t budge. Not even when his mouth slanted over Xandria’s. And it only warmed when she pressed her body tight against his. Bucky wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of the way she felt in his arms.

“So that’s your plan, hmm? Getting me all to yourself?”

Her tone still teased but Bucky didn’t miss the way Xandria ducked her head or the way her fingers toyed with the buttons of his coat. Steve’s warning rang at the very back of his thoughts but it had lost its edge long ago. Sure, it might be selfish. But the more he saw of her the more sure Bucky was that they could make it work. He q=would come clean to her the next time he took her out. They’d have plenty of time, then, and she’d be past her midterms. He wouldn’t be distracting her. Bucky was patient. He could wait to clear everything up and soothe his own insecurities. Soothing Xandria’s however wasn’t something he was willing to wait for.

“And if it is?”

Xandria glanced up. Bucky kissed the pink stains that spread slowly across her cheeks and felt them grow under the touch of his lips. Her fingers tightened in the wool of his coat and he let her pull him in even tighter. He’d have been surprised if there was an inch at all between them. Or between her and the wall behind her.

“Are you asking me to go steady, Mr. Bucky?”

Bucky hadn’t asked a girl to go steady since high school. And, yeah, most of the guys on the dock were already married. But even if they weren’t he was pretty sure they wouldn’t have worried about things like “going steady”. It was a sharp reminder that Xandria hadn’t had much luck with men in the past. A reminder he needed given the thoughts running through his head.

“Yeah,” he finally managed. “Yeah, yes. Yes, I am.”

Xandria’s arms were around his neck and her mouth on his before he could stumble through the rest of what he had planned to say. Promises to bring her one of his rings or a pin or _something_. But she didn’t give him a chance.

“Well, I guess you’ve got me then. Just like you planned.” Xandria’s words rode out on a giggle that Bucky could taste on his tongue. “Now what ever will you do with me?”

Bucky’s knees shook. But only for a second. His fist clenched in the side of Xandria’s coat and he had to swallow a soft growl when she gasped against his mouth. It was the tiny gasp that confirmed his suspicion. It _had_ been an offer. One he was dying to take her up on.

But the weight of her bag pulled at his shoulder. She had tests to study for. And it didn’t feel right to do anything more than kiss her without coming clean first. So Bucky pulled back. Just a little. Even as he kicked himself for it.

“Well, to start, I’m going to get you to the library. You have a midterm to study for.”

The faintest hint of a pout touched Xandria’s lips. Bucky waited for his usual irritation with the expression but it never came. He actually kind of liked it. It was only the barest hint and it vanished after Xandria managed to catch her breath. But still it had been cute. And that surprised Bucky almost as much as her offer had.

“Tell you what,” Bucky caught her hand as they stepped back out into the glow of the street lights. “You focus on your midterms. If you get the grades you want then we’ll do something special. How’s that sound?”

“Something special? I _do_ like the sound of that.”

“As special as my best girl,” Bucky grinned when Xandria smiled up at him, heat still bright in her cheeks.

“I could get used to hearing that.”

“Me too, darlin’. Me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for light smut.

“I did it! Bucky, I actually _did it_!”

Xandria’s laughter rang across Bucky’s phone line and he couldn’t help but grin. _She_ had called _him_ which was a surprise in and of itself. Normally he was on the phone the second he got out of the shower. And that was right around the time Xandria was getting done with her homework. But she’d been so excited that she’d called while he was still in the shower and Steve had called him to the phone while Bucky still nothing on but a towel.

“I don’t know what exactly _it_ is, babydoll, but I’m proud of you!” Bucky only hoped his grin was as clear in his voice as her smile was in hers.

“I aced my midterm! A perfect score, the only one in the class!”

“Baby, that is **fantastic**!”

Bucky hadn’t been lying before about his pride in her. Xandria was as smart as they came and it awed him every time. But that didn’t stop the shock that went down his spine and sent him shooting up off his bed. He’d promised her something special and he had some ideas. He just wasn’t sure they were “top mark in the class” special.

“I never could have done it without you,” Xandria’s voice warmed and Bucky could practically feel her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she beamed up at him like only she could. “All the time you put in helping me study, all the encouragement. And every time I got frustrated I’d just remind myself about the special plans.”

“You’d’ve been fine without my help. Your brain blows the rest of those fellas out of the water.”

Xandria giggled again and Bucky had to shift the way his towel wrapped around his hips. It hadn’t taken him long to find out his girl liked to laugh. Most of her laughs were soft and sweet or the kind that had her nearly doubled over. He liked those laughs. But sometimes her laughs were a different kind of soft. They were a warm invitation that Bucky wasn’t sure she knew she was sending. And every time she let one slip it made his body burn just a little bit hotter.

“I don’t know about that,” Xandria paused, then cleared her throat. “But, um… about that special date. I was thinking maybe I could plan it?”

Bucky’s mouth worked but no sound came out. Again his girl had blindsided him. In all his years he couldn’t remember a single woman ever asking to plan a date, let alone one that was supposed to be special. But before he could put together enough words to explain Xandria rushed in to fill the silence.

“If that’s okay, I mean! I know you said you’d plan it but I have this idea and you already do so much and you work and I just wanted to… I’m rambling. I’m sorry.”

Her voice grew muffled and Bucky knew she had a hand over her face to hide the blush he had no doubt was staining her cheeks.

“You’re cute when you ramble,” he managed. It brought a soft laugh from his girl and that was enough to get Bucky’s thoughts in gear. “And if you want to plan it, then you can plan it. It’s supposed to be celebrating _your_ hard work. You just let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Can you be at my apartment tomorrow night around seven?”

Bucky glanced at the calendar on the hall wall. Tomorrow was Friday. It was supposed to be his day off. But with all the extra shifts he owed, he’d be on the dock for a few hours that afternoon at least. And that meant he’d need time to clean up before he went anywhere near Xandria.

“Make it seven-thirty and I’m all yours.”

“Seven-thirty it is! Just don’t be late, okay?”

“Am I ever?” Bucky’s grin was back in place.

“Not even by a minute.”

Xandria was grinning too, Bucky could tell. His heart thumped in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to crawl through the phone lines until he was in her room and holding her in his arms. Tomorrow night could not come soon enough.

* * *

Bucky tugged at the sleeves of his jacket, then knocked at the door. Footsteps approached from inside and he shook off his nerves. His usual smile settled in place as he waited for Linny to open the door. And then it dropped when the door swung open to reveal Xandria wearing the prettiest dress he’d ever seen her in.

He was sure the dress was some color that probably had the word “sea” in it. It set off the green and gold in her eyes until they sparkled. And it pulled the red from her hair so that it glittered like fire. She’s painted her lips a soft pink and, oh, her face painted an angelic picture. But Bucky’s eyes couldn’t help but stray.

The whole thing was done up in the some soft fabric that Bucky could’ve probably seen right through if he spread it out thin enough. Of course, Xandria was too modest for that. Her shoulders hid beneath wide straps made of the material that dropped down to criss-cross beneath her breasts and around her back where a bow just peeked out from behind her hips. Her curves hid under a sweetheart neckline and a wide bell skirt. And every time she moved, the skirt rippled like water.

Heels and pearls and loose curls pulled back from her face made her look like something from the movies but Bucky could barely see them as he pulled her into his arms.

“You look like a dream, babydoll. Best dream I’ve ever had.”

“You haven’t had me yet, Mr. Bucky.”

Xandria giggled soft against Bucky’s ear and his fingers dug into the small of her back. There was no mistaking the innuendo in her words but she slipped from his arms before he could say anything.

“Linny is at her parents’ for the weekend. I figured this was a good time to show off my culinary skills… or lack thereof.”

Bucky followed faint music and the sound of Xandria’s giggle into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him. He found her in the kitchen, an apron on over her dress as she pulled a roast chicken from the oven. Bucky could see the little dining area out the other side of the kitchen, the table already done up with cloth napkins, China plates, and a few more covered dishes.

“I thought this was supposed to be _your_ special night, babydoll. You didn’t have to go through all this. I should be taking you out!”

“You take me out all the time, Bucky,” Xandria threw Bucky a smile over her shoulder as she transferred the chicken to a serving platter. She nodded toward a basket of rolls and Bucky moved aside to let her by, then snagged the rolls and followed her to the table.

“You call this a lack of culinary skills?” Bucky arched a brow.

“If you want the honest truth? Linny prepared the chicken, I just kept it from burning. And she walked me through just about everything else before she took off.”

A bright pink stain spread across Xandria’s face. Bucky felt his own cheeks heating as understanding began to dawn. There was a chance he was wrong. But he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what his girl was up to. And the only way to be certain was to ask her. So he set down the rolls and moved around the table until he could slide an arm around Xandria’s waist.

“She must’ve just left,” he murmured and Xandria nodded. She tried to busy herself with uncovering the dishes on the table and Bucky quickly took both her hands in his. “What’s got you burnin’ pink, babydoll? You and Linny put in all this work on _your_ special night for a reason.”

Bucky tugged at Xandria’s hands until she she faced him. It was nothing to guide her hands to the places they always rested when Bucky led her around a dance floor. The record player kicked to a new song and Bucky set a slow circuit around the room. He hummed along as The Penguins crooned “Earth Angel” just as they had during that first dance so many months ago.

“Talk to me, baby,” he whispered.

Xandria’s cheeks burned darker and her fingers squeezed tight against Bucky’s shoulder before she finally looked up into his eyes.

“We… I’m your best girl, right?”

“My only girl, Xandria,” Bucky smiled as Xandria blinked fast and nodded, her cheeks still firmly fused with brilliant carnation. “And I’m your best guy?”

“My only guy,” Xandria’s smile returned as she echoed his words though she looked away again when she went on. “And that’s why I… well I was thinking...”

She trailed off and then sighed and shook her head with a faint frown. Bucky brought their joined hands up and lifted her chin until she met his eyes.

“Can I take a guess? All I ask is that you don’t go for my face if I’m wrong. I know you like how pretty I am,” Bucky arched a brow and a nervous laugh fell from Xandria’s lips. He caught it in a kiss, their clasped hands under her chin.

He drew back and rested his brow on hers, their eyes closed as they swayed along with the music.

“There’s not many reasons a girl gets her guy into her apartment alone, babydoll,” Bucky swallowed, his throat aching. God he hoped he wasn’t wrong or he was about to royally upset his girl. “And if you’re thinking maybe you want to get a little _intimate_ , I’m honored.”

Xandria froze before a wave of heat washed over her from head to toe.

“You’re not… I’m not awful? I feel a bit… fast.”

“No shame in bein’ fast if it’s what you want, darlin’. But that’s not your style. You’re sweet and cautious.”

“Maybe too cautious,” Xandria murmured. She glanced up at Bucky and quickly glanced away again. “Men don’t get to be charmers without practice, Bucky. I know that. I know you had to have been with other girls. But I...I haven’t. With boys, I mean.”

Xandria grimaced as she stumbled over her words but Bucky could only stare.

“You… not even a little foolin’ around?” Bucky blinked fast as Xandria shook her head.

Bucky knew what this meant to her. He’d be a fool to miss it. The dress, the dinner, the music. She was trying to make it all perfect like whatever fantasy she had in her head and she wanted him to be part of it. He’d told her he was honored and _damnit_ he was.

But he couldn’t do it. Not when she still didn’t know the truth. He’d meant to come clean – he _wanted_ to come clean – but it had never been the right time. They’d studied for her midterms for two weeks and then waited another week and a half for her results. A week and a half where Bucky worked sun up to exhaustion on the docks making up his extra shifts. And now they were here. Bucky kept telling himself there would be more time but he knew the excuse wouldn’t work much longer.

“Darlin’, I’m not sure -”

“It’s alright. You’re right,” Xandria cut in before Bucky could finish. “I thought it might be a little fast. It was just the… the way you kissed me, that’s all. I’m happy to wait. I’m sorry -”

Xandria gasped as Bucky cut her off with a kiss, their dance forgotten. Bucky wouldn’t sleep with her. Not when he was still lying to her about who he was. But he knew if he turned her down flat she’d twist it around in her head until she’d convinced herself even asking had been the wrong thing to do. He’d seen her do it before. And he wasn’t going to let it happen here with him.

_Just walk the middle ground,_ he told himself. And it might have been selfish, giving into his need for her before she knew everything. But he couldn’t tell her, not tonight. And she needed him. So he’d walk that line.

“I can’t take you to bed tonight, babydoll. It wouldn’t be right, jumping straight to something that big. But I _do_ want to make you feel good and I know plenty of ways to do that while we still take our time. Would that be alright?”

“You’re not -”

“I’m not anything but flattered, Xandria,” Bucky made sure she looked up into his eyes before he smiled. “I’m flattered and honored and just about every other happy thing a man could be. I… I love you. You know that, right?”

Bucky held his breath. He’d only dared the words with one woman before. It hadn’t ended well. And he hadn’t meant to use them yet. But they were true. God help him he loved her. It hit them both the same way, as if lightning had struck and wreathed them both in glittering white.

“I love you.”

The words slipped out again and it did nothing to quiet his racing heart or ease the bright shock in Xandria’s eyes. Even the music seemed to go silent as they stared at one another. Nothing at all dared move, not even Bucky, until Xandria pulled her hands from his and gently cradled his face.

“Say it again?” She whispered. Bucky swallowed and when he smiled, Xandria’s smile bloomed in answer.

“I love you. I love you, Xandria.”

Xandria’s smile grew with each word until she grinned up at him. She pulled him close as she rose up on her toes, soft laughter flavoring their kiss.

“I love you too,” Xandria pressed herself against Bucky so tightly that he could feel her heart hammering against his chest. “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky drew back but only far enough to sweep her up and cradle her in his arms. Neither mentioned dinner as Bucky carried her past the table and towards the hall. Xandria only moved to curl closer as her lips brushed down his jawline.

“Second door on your left,” she murmured and it was all the direction Bucky needed.

He paused inside the door and couldn’t hold back a soft groan as he took in the lacy little number laid out on Xandria’s bed.

“Did you get that just for tonight, babydoll? Yeah?” Bucky smiled as Xandria nodded though she wouldn’t raise her head from where her lips nibbled along his throat. “I’m gonna see you in it one day. Save that for me, okay? You look so damn pretty in pink.”

Bucky set Xandria on her feet and she hurried to tuck away the confection of lace and silk that had been waiting for them. She was still bent over her dresser, her back to him, when Bucky pressed himself up against her body.

“I wanna take things slow,” he murmured. “But there’s gonna be a day where you’re gonna wear that for me. Dressed up pretty in pink lace and all that silk feelin’ so good against my fingers. And I’m gonna give you so much love you won’t be able to think about anything else.”

“You already do,” Xandria gasped. “I’ve been imagining this. Imagining you. I… I need you, Bucky.”

“You’ve got me, Xandria. Oh baby, don’t you know how you’ve got me?”

Bucky spun her around, a hand on either hip. She braced herself against his chest as he pulled her toward the bed. From there it was nothing at all to sweep her back into his arms and crawl up on the thick white duvet.

“Can you kick you heels off, sweetheart? I’d hate to ruin this pretty bedding of yours.”

“Why would my shoes ruin -”

“You’ll see,” Bucky couldn’t help his grin as Xandria toed off her stilettos and let them fall over the edge of the bed.

Even her bedding smelled good, the scent of laundry soap soft and sweet as it mixed with her perfume and the scent that he sometimes caught under that. Something that was all her and yet still sweet, still alluring enough that he ached to bury his face against her throat. He contented himself with little tastes of her her lips, for now. Soon enough he’d find a way to come clean. It was the only thing between them and waking up every morning with his girl wrapped tight in his arms.

But that was for later. That was for after. Right now Xandria was pulling him closer, her hands in his hair and her body curled tight into his. Bucky eased her down onto her back and brushed his fingers over her cheek. He drew back as his hand ventured lower and teased across her collarbone. Xandria sucked in a breath as Bucky’s hand moved lower still. That single breath held until Bucky cupped the fullness of her breast and dragged his thumb across the faint peak of her nipple.

The breath went out of her in a rush and Bucky stole another kiss, eager to taste her whimper on his tongue.

“How’s that, babydoll?” Bucky couldn’t keep himself from asking. Xandria nodded weakly and Bucky brushed another kiss over her lips, soft and sweet. “Do you want me to keep my hand here? Or do you want more?”

His hand slid from her breast to rest just beneath, just to be sure she understood. Xandria’s hand flew to his and Bucky froze. He watched Xandria as she tried and failed to steady her breathing, a flush turning her pink from cheeks to chest. Her fingers tightened around his hand. And then she slowly pushed his fingers down her belly toward the hem of her dress.

“I want everything, Bucky. I want _you_.”

“You’ve got me, babydoll,” Bucky said again. His voice felt heavy on his tongue, thick with words he should have told her from the start. He swallowed them down and summoned new words. Words that would reassure her until he could come clean. Until he could show her what she really meant to him. “I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. Just you, Xandria. Only you.”

“Bucky...” Xandria whined for him as Bucky’s hand slowly gathered the soft tulle of her skirt. He kissed her, swift and sweet. But now that he’d found words, he couldn’t seem to stop more from pouring out of his mouth.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you from the first time we met. The way you laughed. The way you looked at me. That bashful little smile of yours. Everyone in that room glaring at a little bit of laughter, but not you. Not my girl. And I knew even then, you needed to be my girl.”

His hand slipped under skirt. Rough fingertips skimmed up a velvet thigh until they found silk. Silk and lace and need as sweet as the whimper that fell from Xandria’s lips. He moved to press closer and stopped when her thighs clenched around his hand

“Is it too much?” Bucky drew back but Xandria shook her head.

“It’s perfect. Everything is perfect. _You’re -_ ”

Bucky cut her off with a kiss. He couldn’t let her finish the sentence. Not when she didn’t know. She wanted more from him and he would give it to her. He’d give her everything, in time. But for now this was all he could give.

“Do you want more?” He whispered.

Xandria nodded and Bucky went up on his elbow so he could curl around her a little closer.

“Spread your legs a little, sweetheart,” Bucky’s cheeks burned as he murmured to her. But he couldn’t deny the thrill that went through him when she obeyed, her eyes full of trust. “That’s my girl. You’re so sweet for me, babydoll. So sweet.”

His lips ached to kiss hers but he wanted to see her expression when he touched her for the first time. He watched as he trailed his fingers over the silk-clad vee between her legs and her eyes went wide. Her mouth slowly fell open as his fingers crept higher only to slip under the waistband of her panties. And nothing else seemed real when the tip of Bucky’s finger teased across her clit and Xandria’s eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering.

She clutched at the bedspread and the pillow and then her own dress. Her back arched and Bucky gave into the need for her kiss. He let his weight push her back to the bed just long enough to free the arm that held his weight above her. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck as soon as he guided her hand into place and then he held himself above her once more.

“Hold onto my wrist, babydoll. If it’s too much, just tap and I’ll stop.”

“It won’t be,” Xandria shook her head. “I’m sure of it.”

Again Bucky’s cheeks burned as a new thought tripped across his mind. Every woman was different. And if she were most of the other women he’d gone with, he’d assume she at least had  _some_ idea of what she liked. But with Xandria he wasn’t sure. And that meant he had to ask.

“Darlin’ do you… have you touched yourself before?” Bucky’s blush burned hotter when Xandria looked up at him, the faintest hint of a frown on her lips. “If you have, you can show me what you like.”

“And if I haven’t?”

Her voice was faint but the fear was obvious. Bucky slowly nodded and took her lips in another kiss.

“Then we’ll learn together,” he whispered when he let her fall back to the pillow.

He had to stand his ground and Bucky knew it. But damn him if it wasn’t the hardest thing he had ever done. He wanted to show her everything,  _teach her_ everything. And he wanted to do it all with a ring on her finger so the whole world knew only Bucky Barnes got to love her. That she was the only one he loved.

The need to wait was killing him. And he knew Xandria would eagerly welcome his change of heart. She would have welcomed him into her bed without a second thought. But Bucky couldn’t do it. He just  _couldn’t_ do that to her, no matter how tight his pants were or how badly he ached to hold her as close as two people could get. 

His need for her seemed to radiate to his bones and it guided him as he circled her clit with the pad of his thumb. Xandria hissed softly and Bucky smiled.

“Your clit’s really sensitive. I’ll have to remember that,” he eased the pressure from his thumb. Xandria slowly relaxed under his gentle petting and a pleased rumble rose in Bucky’s chest.

He shifted his free hand until his fingers stroked against her hair. It wasn’t much, just a little more contact. But Xandria hummed low as her thighs tensed against Bucky’s hand.

“My sweet girl,” Bucky murmured. “My angel.”

Bucky would have sworn he heard his kitten purr. She squirmed under his touch and bit her lip when she found that pressing into one of his hands moved her further way from the other. It took her a minute – and scarlet cheeks – before she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“Please, Bucky. I need… I need more.”

“I’ve got an idea, kitten.”

Xandria shook her head as Bucky slid his hand from her panties until he shushed her gently. He held her gaze as he brought his finger to his mouth. Shock spread across her face as he licked the taste of her from his skin, growling low in pleasure the whole time.

He could see the questions on her face and shook his head. His hands found hers and tugged until she sat up. Only when Bucky had slipped behind her and settled her back against his chest did he give her any sort of answer.

“Some men – smart men – like the way their girl tastes. And you, babydoll, taste like heaven,” Bucky kissed the side of her neck as he once again slipped his hand under Xandria’s skirt. “And if you’re the only woman I taste for the rest of my life, I’ll be a happy man.”

Xandria tensed at the words. But Bucky slipped her hand back inside her panties and the brush of his fingertips over her clit sent her thoughts spinning. She squirmed back against him, doing more than she knew to stoke the ache between Bucky’s legs. 

Bucky slipped an arm around Xandria’s shoulders. He hummed low against her ear when she gripped his sleeve with one hand while her other wrapped around the wrist that vanished under the silk of her panties.

“That’s my girl.”

She shivered under his praise and Bucky bit his lip. Some women liked to be in control and others just wanted to have fun. But some – some like his girl, apparently – liked it when their partner took control. Bucky had guessed as much but the way she seemed to glow under his praise was absolute proof. If he doled it out correctly he could push her into her first climax with little more than his words. And Bucky was very aware this was her first. Which meant he had to make it good.

“Lay back on me, babydoll. That’s it.”

Xandria’s eyes fluttered closed, her lashes dark against the flush on her cheeks. Bucky nipped lightly at her earlobe then pulled it between his lips before the bite could leave much of a sting. It only took a second but it had Xandria’s hips twisting against the brushing tease of his fingertips and each twist trailed his fingers over her clit.

“You still want more?”

“Gods yes, yes!” 

Xandria tugged lightly at both his arms but Bucky knew better than to loosen his embrace. Her whine only made him tighten his grip as he leaned back a little further and took Xandria with him. The view he had should have been vulgar. Xandria’s full skirt was bunched up around her hips, pinned in place by Bucky’s arm across her belly. She had her legs spread just wide enough to give Bucky room to work between her thighs and the damp spot on her panties was unmistakable. 

But vulgarity was the furthest thing from Bucky’s mind. He pressed soft kisses to her temple, her cheekbone, her cheek. She shivered when he peppered kisses down the side of her head and murmured low against her ear.

“That ache between your legs, babydoll? I want you to tell me when it gets stronger. Your belly’s gonna get tight and it’s gonna get hard to breathe and that means I’m doing it right. I’ll learn what you like soon but for tonight you’ve got to tell me when it feels good. Okay?”

Xandria nodded and Bucky pressed his lips to the side of her head. He dipped one finger down between her folds, then two.

“That, that!” Xandria dug her fingers into Bucky’s skin but he only tensed his wrists under her touch and gave her more to hang onto.

“This, angel?” Bucky stroked his fingertips along the softness between her folds and Xandria gasped through a plea for more. “How tight is your belly, babydoll? You’re shakin’ so much you’ve gotta be close.”

Xandria didn’t answer him. She turned her face into his arm instead. Her whines still reached Bucky’s ears even as she tried to muffle them against his bicep.

“Lemme hear ‘em, baby,” he cooed. “I’m gonna take care of you. Just let your Bucky hear how good he makes his babydoll feel.”

“B-Bucky! I’m… I’m”

“Mine, babydoll. You’re all mine.”

Xandria’s thighs clamped around Bucky’s wrist. She curled in around the arm Bucky had locked around her chest and he went with her. Bucky buried his face in her hair, his senses tuned to her release so fully that he was sure he’d memorized every second of it. The rush of her slick against his fingers, her choked cries, the way she shook and rolled against his hand.

Bucky held her through her climax. His fingers only stilled when she whimpered and twisted her hips weakly under his touch.

“Too much?”

“F-For now,” she nodded faintly. 

Bucky glanced down and found Xandria’s eyes closed and she lay against him in a daze. He took the chance to slip his fingers into his mouth and take another taste of her. It left him aching for more, his own release only a stroke or two away if he wasn’t careful. And when Xandria shifted against his lap, he nearly lost control. 

“I’ll be right back, babydoll. Stay right here for me.”

He slid out from behind her after another kiss to her temple. The second the bathroom door was closed he took himself in hand, traces of her still on his fingers as he chased his own release. It crashed over him in seconds. By the time Bucky cleaned up and made his way back to her room, Xandria was sitting up in bed. Her red cheeks and shy glance when he walked in the room nearly choked him.

“Hey, hey none of that.”

Xandria’s blush darkened as Bucky settled back where he had been and tipped her face back so she had to look at him. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t -”

“You worry too much, darlin’. As long as you feel good then it was perfect.”

“I do,” Xandria nodded. She twisted around until she curled across his lap, her head on his shoulder. 

And for a moment, that was enough. But Bucky knew his girl and he knew his words at the start of it all had got her attention. So when she tugged gently on his shirt, he was ready.

“When you said… I mean…You sort of implied...” Xandria frowned and bit her lip. 

Bucky brushed a gentle thumb across her mouth until she released her lip.

“You mean when I said ‘if you’re the only woman I taste for the rest of my life, I’ll be a happy man’? You wanna know if I meant it to sound like forever?”

Xandria held her breath as she nodded. The old guilt came rushing back in as Bucky nodded. She still didn’t know the truth but maybe – just maybe – it wouldn’t matter once she knew.

“Yeah, babydoll. I meant it to sound like forever. I’ll ask properly, one day. But I wouldn’t have taken it this far if I wasn’t planning on seeing it all the way through.”

Bucky had never seen a smile so bright. Or tears as beautiful. He bit back the question itself, at least for now. There were things he had to do first. Truths he had to tell. But for him the question was just a formality. She was his. And he was utterly hers.


	8. Chapter 8

“You did _what_?”

Bucky ducked as Steve’s pillow sailed by his head.

“Are you out of your mind? That’s it, isn’t it? You took a crate to your dome at work and lost your damn mind!”

“Stevie, relax!”

“Relax? _Relax?!_ You said it was one date, I said okay. You said it was jut a casual thing and I went along with it. Next thing I know you’re tellin’ me you asked her to go steady and now _**this**_.”

“You’re acting like I got her pregnant!”

“You could’ve!”

“It wasn’t like that!”

Steve froze when Bucky shot away from the wall, one hand trembling in a tight fist at his side. They stared at one another, both pink-cheeked and breathing hard. The neighbors on the other side of the wall had gone silent, even their radio shut off.

“It wasn’t like that,” Bucky repeated.

“Then what was it like Buck?” Steve held up his hands when anger flared in Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t mean details. I mean… I mean what are you gonna do now? She’s been at the college nearly four years and has never gone with anyone. People have noticed you in the library with her, they know she’s goin’ with you as much as they think she’d go with anyone.”

“I love her.”

Steve’s hands dropped to his side. He stared, open-mouthed, as Bucky went on.

“I love her. I’m going to tell her the truth. And then I’m going to marry her.”

“Marry… Buck, are you hearin’ yourself? That’s not going to -”

“She won’t care.” The words sounded empty, even to Bucky’s ears. But he had to believe them. He had to or he would be lost. “She’s not gonna care I’m broke as a joke, Stevie. I’ll tell her and then -”

“Then you face down her old man. Or did you forget that part in the afterglow?” Steve’s own words made him flinch. But this was _exactly_ what he had been afraid of. Bucky seemed stunned into silence and Steve rushed on. “She loves you, Buck. It’s all over her face. And you’re right, she’s not the kind of girl who is going to care. But her pops… he might. Most of them would and they’d kill you for touching her.”

Bucky shook his head, hands still balled into fists at his side. Steve nodded as if to argue with whatever thoughts ran through Bucky’s head.

“It’ll work,” Bucky spat out. Steve just hung his head.

“That’s not how it happens, Buck. Not for guys like us. Not with girls like her.”

“There are no girls like her.”

“There’s a hundred girls like her all over the city,” Steve sighed and shook his head. “That doesn’t mean they want anything to do with people like us.”

Bucky shook his head. He stormed closer only to snatch his jacket from the end of his bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To tell her.”

“Buck, don’t -”

Steve cut off as Bucky jammed a finger in his direction. It was a moment before Bucky could speak, his jaw tight and his breathing harsh.

“She is… she is _everything_ , Steve. And I’m going to marry her. I don’t give a damn what anyone else says. She’s mine and I… I don’t want to be anyone else’s. I can’t.” Bucky threw his arms wide as if it would fill the silence between them and erase the doubt from Steve’s face. Then he spun on his heel and stormed from the apartment.

* * *

Bucky glanced at his watch and swore. It was late, too late for him to be here. But he’d already marched across the city. And with lights still on in the front windows at least he knew one of the girls was up. After a minute that was a good enough reason for him to knock on the door. Chairs scraped in the apartment and soft voices drew closer. Bucky grinned when Xandria squeaked on the other side of the peephole.

“Bucky!” She threw herself into his arms the second she had the door open. “Is everything okay? What are you doing here?”

“I just missed you, babydoll. I know I should’ve called first but I was already out and -”

“You gonna invite him in?”

A man’s voice growled from the direction of the living room and Bucky froze. A thousand scenarios flashed through his head, each one worse than the last until he remembered Linny had a boyfriend that came over seemingly at random. The voice probably belonged to him.

“Don’t mind him,” Xandria murmured in his ear. “That’s just Logan.”

A new kind of chill went down Bucky’s spine. He had been able to shake off his vague fears that a prowler had gotten into the girls’ apartment or that Xandria was entertaining another man. Both had been split-second fears that faded almost as soon as Bucky thought of them. But Logan was an entirely different matter.

“Should I go? I can come back -”

“For god’s sake, kid, get him inside and close the door.”

Logan called out for them and Xandria tugged on Bucky’s hand until he followed her into the apartment.

“Logan’s all bark and no bite,” Xandria assured Bucky as she took his coat. Still, she glanced back to make sure the coast was clear before she pressed herself into Bucky’s arms and tipped her face up for a kiss.

Bucky found a smile for her and kissed her deep as he dared. She tasted like wine and apples and sugar, all mixed together with just a hint of her perfume. It took him back to the dinner they’d finally eaten late the last night he’d been in her apartment and his arms tightened around her.

“He’ll be leaving soon,” Xandria whispered when she rocked back. “If we’re lucky it’ll be soon enough the you can stay around for a drink?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

Bucky grinned and leaned in for another kiss. He froze when Logan rounded the corner.

“The hand’s not over,” the older man grumbled. “Get on back to the table. Bring your friend with you.”

Xandria shot Logan a look that Bucky had never seen on her face and couldn’t quite read. Whatever it was it made Logan’s scowl soften a little before he turned around and went back to the living room.

“Friend… honestly...” Xandria shook her head.

“Does he, uh...” Bucky swallowed. He knew he should be able to find the words. This wasn’t the first time he’d fooled around with a girl after all. But Logan scared him in a way no pops ever had. And it had a lot to do with the ring Bucky had asked his aunt for when he saw her a few days ago.

“He has no idea. Nobody does. Except, well… except Linny. She kinda knew what I had planned.”

Xandria blushed and Bucky pulled her under his arm out of habit. She stole a final kiss before she slipped free and took his hand in hers. It was still more intimate than Logan seemed comfortable with when they stepped into the living room. But the man wasn’t scowling anymore. And Bucky was willing to take the blessing he’d been given.

“You’re lucky we ain’t the cheatin’ kind,” Logan grumbled as Xandria took her seat the table. Bucky pulled up a chair beside her and murmured a thanks to Linny when she brought him a beer.

“You _are_ the cheating kind. I’m lucky I figured that out before I hit middle school or I never would have had lunch money,” Xandria’s voice trailed off as she looked over her cards. Logan scoffed into his beer and nearly choked on the sound when Xandria pulled two more cards from the pocket of her dress.

“Where did you get -”

“I know better than to leave my whole hand on the table with you two,” Xandria glanced first at Linny and then at Logan.

Bucky could only stare. He’d never seen quite this side of her. The sass was nothing new. He’d caught plenty of it during their study sessions in the library. But the sly little smile on her lips all mixed up with her sass and the easy way she handled her cards was like another woman. And Bucky found himself leaning closer.

“So what are the rules?” He murmured.

Xandria whispered the stakes to him and then nodded at the pile of chips in the middle of the table.

Bucky whistled and sat back in his chair. Logan stared for a moment, then looked away when the next round started. Bucky knew the look. He’d gotten it from plenty of dads over the years. He braced himself for questions but none came. Logan didn’t speak to him at all until the girls had cleaned him out of every last chip and then promises of a few more.

“Well, it’s late,” Logan grumbled. “And we ought to be letting these ladies get to bed.”

Bucky frowned as Logan stood and Xandria rested a hand on his knee.

“Actually, Logan, I asked Bucky to stay and -”

“You walked here?” Logan leveled his gaze at Bucky until the younger man nodded, then he grunted. “It’s getting cold out there and dark as pitch. You’d do better with a ride home. I’ll give you a lift.”

Xandria and Bucky glanced at one another but Logan’s tone left little room for argument. And his offer left even less. Logan watched them for a moment, then stepped around to Xandria’s side.

“I’m gonna go warm the car up. Send your… send him out when he’s had a chance to say goodbye.”

Xandria rose and wrapped Logan in a crushing hug. Logan’s eyes met Bucky’s over Xandria’s shoulder. Bucky squared his jaw and forced as calm a smile as he could. Logan scared the daylights out of him but there was no reason for the man to know that.

Linny rose from the table and walked Logan to the door. Xandria turned back to Bucky as he too rose from his seat.

“I know this isn’t why you stopped by but -”

Bucky silenced her with a kiss, his hands lost in the curls pinned back to either side of her face.

“You are a vision when you’re cleaning a man out of his chips, you know that? Where did you learn to play _poker_?”

Xandria laughed and stole another kiss before she burrowed into Bucky’s arms.

“Logan taught me. I used to spend most summers at my father’s estate rather than in town with the other people my age. Logan said it would keep me busy and help me keep my future husband from losing everything we had.”

She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder before she stepped back just enough to take his hands.

“Smart man,” Bucky grumbled. Xandria laughed and tried to tug him toward the door but he tugged back until she stopped. “Can I come over tomorrow night? I wanted to -”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Xandria clapped a hand to her mouth. “I was so surprised when you turned up, it completely slipped my mind. You’ll never guess why Logan stopped by.”

“He missed you? It’s a good enough reason in my book.”

Xandria smiled and shook her head.

“He brought me a dress my father ordered for me. Apparently father… father wants to meet you.”

The floor could have vanished beneath Bucky’s feet and he would have been better prepared.

“He… he what?”

Xandria’s smile faltered a little.

“Father wants to meet you. I’ve talked about you enough that he noticed you’re … you’re special to me,” Xandria’s smiled slowly faded when Bucky continued to stare.

He tried to shake himself from it but Steve’s words roared in his ears.

“Your father? He wants to meet me?”

Xandria nodded slowly and it wasn’t until a frown tugged at Xandria’s lips that Bucky managed to shake off the shock that had gripped him.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just… your family intimidates me a little, that’s all,” he pulled her back into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“They shouldn’t. Really. It’s just me, Logan, and my father.”

“When did he want to meet?”

“The day after tomorrow? I know it’s short notice but father will be in town for a business meeting and he thought we could all get dinner afterward.”

Bucky nodded along as Xandria gave him the name of the club her father had chosen and rattled off the time, but half his mind already raced ahead. He was supposed to work the day after tomorrow. He’s have to work that out with with Stan. And Bucky knew for a fact he didn’t own anything that was up to code for a place as swanky as her father’s club. He’d have to ask Steve to help him find something. But after the fight -

“Bucky, you… you don’t have to do this, you know. If it’s too soon or you have to work -”

  
“No, no! I’ll be there, babydoll,” Bucky shook his head and pulled Xandria into another kiss. “I’ll have to pull some strings at work but I’ll make it happen.”

Xandria’s smile bloomed back to life and Bucky took another kiss. Linny called to them from the front door and this time Bucky let Xandria pull him along. She gave him one final kiss at the door when he promised to call her the next day then waved until he was sealed away in Logan’s car.

“Uh, I live -”

“I know where you live, bub.”

Bucky swallowed and glanced over at the scowling figure next to him.

“Xandria doesn’t know,” Bucky hated how thin the words sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean she’s never been to -”

“I know that too. Xandria’s a good girl.”

“She’s an angel.”

Logan cut Bucky a sharp look. When he realized the younger man was serious, he grunted. The rest of the ride passed in silence until Logan pulled up in front of Bucky’s building.

“Light’s on,” Logan grumbled. “Roommate must be home.”

“You know an awful lot about me. Should I be concerned?”

Logan sighed and rolled his neck, then glanced at Bucky.

"I know you think I'm some sort of enforcer. Kid told me all about you worryin' about your kneecaps. And she was right, that's not what Mr. Xavier pays me for,” Logan shrugged. “But I will absolutely break your kneecaps if I think you are a threat to my girl."

Logan let silence reign long enough for the full impact of his words to sink in. Not just the threat but the absolute dedication to Xandria’s well-being. One the Bucky shared though Logan had no way of knowing that.

“So should you be concerned? Well that’s up to you. If you treat her right, we’ll have no problems. But if you do wrong by her? Well, that’s a different story.”

“We’re not going to have any problems.”

Bucky held Logan’s stare. Steve appeared in the window upstairs, a shape barely visible out of the corner of Bucky’s eye. But Bucky knew this game. He’d played it a thousand time on the docks. If he looked away he’d lose. And he had the distinct feeling the stakes were a lot higher than a pile of poker chips.

“Alright,” Logan nodded after a minute. “Make sure you hold to that.”

Bucky nodded and Logan motioned him from the car. It left Bucky feeling like a child but he told himself it would be worth it in the end. All he had to do was talk to Xandria and explain the truth. Then he could face her father with a clean conscience. And his mother’s ring in his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky let himself back into the apartment then slumped back against the door. He banged his head back against the wood and blew out the breath he’d held all the way from the car.

“Did you tell her?”

Steve’s voice came from the darkness of the hallway. The bedroom door was pulled-to which left Steve standing mostly in darkness. Bucky shook his head.

“I didn’t realize how late it was when I left. But their lights were on so I knocked. She was up playing _poker_ , Stevie. Her pops’ bodyguard or whatever he is showed up to bring her a present from her old man. Apparently poker is how they spend their time. And she just… she wiped him out.”

Bucky barked out a laugh and pushed away from the door. He kept his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets. His earlier anger still hung in the air.

“My demure little babydoll and she just took him apart. And he didn’t let her, Stevie. Oh no. This Logan guy was holding onto his cards like a man who knew he was up against a real player. My girl -”

“Buck?”

Bucky glanced over though he kept himself planted in front of the door and his hands tucked firmly in his pockets.

“Did you tell her?”

“I didn’t have time,” a bitter smile twisted Bucky’s lips. “She wanted me to stay after Logan left but he insisted on giving me a ride home. Linny and Logan were there the whole time I was. And I want – no I _need_ her to be alone when I tell her. I don’t need other people jumping in before I can explain.”

“So she still doesn’t know.”

“No, Stevie. She still doesn’t know. She has no idea and her pops wants to meet me.”

Steve swore under his breath and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“When?” Steve moved closer, shoulders slumped despite the tension in his jaw.

“The day after tomorrow. He’s taking us all to dinner at some swanky club. I have to… I need to find a suit. A _good_ suit. And I’ve gotta talk to Stan. He’s been lending me his car and I’ll have to show up in that. Jesus...” Bucky blew out a breath and shook his head. “This Logan guy knows where I live, Steve. I didn’t tell him our address. And he knows you live here. I’m willing to bet he knows plenty more but he hasn’t told Xandria. I’ve gotta… hell I don’t know. I’ve gotta find a time to tell her before it comes from someone else.”

Bucky turned toward Steve. The smaller man hadn’t moved since he’d stepped closer. With his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw set he looked like every disapproving parent Bucky had ever met. But something shifted as they looked at one another.

“You really love her, huh?”

“Yeah,” another hollow laugh slipped from Bucky. “Yeah, Stevie. I love her. She’s…”

Bucky trailed off as Steve shook his head.

“That’s all I needed to know, Buck. That you _really_ love her. Because even if her family accepts you you’re stepping into a life of defending people like us every time you talk to the people they deal with.”

“I can take it,” Bucky nodded. “Maybe I’ll get through to one of ‘em. But even if I don’t, even if it’s just the price of being with her, it’s worth it. _She_ is worth it, Stevie.”

Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hope stirred in Bucky’s chest. There was no way he could pull this off on his own. But with Steve’s help, he stood a chance.

“Alright,” Steve sighed. “You’re gonna need my help and I’ve got a… a friend that might be able to find a suit for you.”

Bucky darted forward and dragged Steve into a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you!” You’re not going to regret this, Stevie. I swear.”

“We’ll see about that,” Steve grumbled. He patted Bucky on the back, then pushed away and started back down the hall. “Get some sleep, Romeo. I’ll call my friend in the morning and see what we can do. And I know you had the day off tomorrow, but you might want to go in and talk to the foreman. It’ll be easier working tomorrow than the day of the big dinner.”

“You’re right,” Bucky nodded as he followed Steve. “Where would I be without you, Steve?”

“Jail, probably,” Steve shook his head. But Bucky didn’t miss the faint smile in his voice or the way he let Bucky mess up his hair a little before he ducked away from the familiar gesture.

Things were going to be okay. He and Steve were going to be fine. He’d tell Xandria the truth then meet her pops. Dinner would go great. And if he played his cards right he’d have a ring on his angel’s finger before the end of dessert. All he needed was a little luck. Just a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky woke with a clenched jaw and an aching head the next day. Time and again he had dreamt of Xandria. In his arms, in her bed, in _his_ bed. And each time he opened his mouth to tell her the truth, pale hands slithered from the darkness and snatched her away in a soundless rush of panic that left Bucky cold and alone.

Waking up to an empty bed didn’t help. Steve still slept in his own bed across the room so Bucky wasn’t alone in the room at least. And he knew that his single would be a little cramped if Xandria ever somehow found her way into it. But Bucky didn’t think he’d mind. It would just be an excuse to keep her close. And after the nightmares he’d had keeping his girl close was damn near the only thing on his mind.

It was enough motivation to get him out of bed. He set up the coffee maker and got dressed, then shook Steve awake.

“I’m grabbing a cup of coffee but the rest of it is still in the kitchen.”

“You grab a lunch too?” Steve mumbled against his pillow.

“Yeah, I got it right here. I’ll be back tonight at 6. Call the foreman’s office if you need me to come home before then to meet up with your friend, alright?”

Steve grunted as he sat up and waved Bucky off. Bucky murmured another thanks, grabbed his cup of coffee, and headed out.

He caught a bus to a stop near the dock, his coffee long gone and the mug stashed in his lunch box by the time he got there.

“Barnes? What the hell are you doing here? It’s your day off.”

The foreman frowned as Bucky jogged up to him. A few of the other men glanced over but they were already in the swing of their shifts. They had better things to do than puzzle over why Bucky was there when he didn’t have to be.

“I need a -”

“Favor, right? Jesus kid, you could probably lease your own car for the hours you’re working off the clock.”

Stan shook his head when Bucky tried to reply. A jerk of the foreman’s head signaled for Bucky to follow him until they were closed up in the older man’s office.

“I couldn’t lease a car as nice as you have, Stan. And that’s not why I’m here.”

“This still about that girl?”

Bucky ducked his head but it didn’t hide the smile that lit his face as soon as the older man mentioned Xandria.

“She’s gonna ruin you, Barnes. You know that, right?”

“No… no, she’s gonna marry me, Stan,” Bucky laughed under his breath when he looked up to find the old man’s eyes wide. “I haven’t asked her properly yet. But I told her I intend to and she just… I’ve never seen anyone so happy, Stan. I just gotta get through this dinner with her pops. And… and that’s why I’m here.”

Stan sighed and shook his head.

“When’s the dinner?”

“Tomorrow night,” Bucky held up a hand when Stan cocked a brow, then rushed on. “I know I’m supposed to work tomorrow but I’m hoping I can pick up a shift today and call it early tomorrow? And I can work all weekend for your car. The dinner’s at this club, see. And Steve’s got a friend coming over tonight with a suit but that’s not gonna help if I’m not in a -”

“Alright.”

Bucky cut off short and blinked. Stan had always haggled with him. The man loved a bargain – it was part of why he was the foreman.

“I’m… what?”

“I said alright. I’ll move your shift to today and you don’t have to work this weekend for the car. My wife has been on me to cut you some slack and this might settle her down a little,” Stan let out a chuckle. “She thinks your little love story is the cutest thing she’s ever seen. So you’ve got the car tomorrow. Swing by around three to get it from the Mrs. and I’ll just drive hers.”

“Stan, this is -”

“Just make sure she’s worth it, kid,” Stan brandished a finger. “You got all hung up on that one girl right out of high school and I swear it ruined you for years. Mopin’ around here at the oddest times. And that girl was a fling compared to how wound up you are over this… what’s her name anyway? I could probably pick her out of a crowd on account of you talkin’ about her. But you never say her name.”

“I…It’s… Alexandria,” Bucky nods. Her full name feels odd in his mouth and he made a note to practice it. It would sound better in his proposal.

“And you’re sure she wants to be Mrs. Alexandria Barnes?”

Bucky’s chest puffed out as the name rolled off Stan’s tongue. He hadn’t asked her yet but he’d said the name plenty of times in his head. Hearing it in someone else’s voice just made it sound it even better.

“I’m absolutely positive. This dinner is the only thing between my mother’s ring and her finger.”

“Got the family ring and everything. Christ,” Stan muttered under his breath. “Alright, alright. Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love. You’re on the dock until 5:30, then you can get out of here and get that suit. Hopefully I won’t see your mug again until Monday. Except when you bring my car back. Saturday morning, Barnes. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear, sir. Clear as crystal. Thank you. And thank you wife for me! With a little luck you’ll be sitting front row at my wedding. Front row, Stan. I’m tellin’ you!”

Bucky backed out of the foreman’s office, a grin on his face as he thundered down the stairs to the dock. He stowed his lunch and made a beeline for his usual spot.

“Pullin’ an extra shift, Bucky-boy?” One of the men called. Bucky grinned when another man laughed.

“You haven’t heard? Boy-o practically lives here when he’s not wooing his mystery woman.”

A few catcalls went out and Bucky ducked his head with a laugh.

“Go ahead and give me hell, Phil. Nothin’s gettin’ me down today.”

“Oh ho ho and why is that?” One of the men wiggled his brows at Bucky. _That_ was nearly enough to throw him out of the cheery mood he’d hit the docks in. But all he had to do was think of the soft sounds Xandria had whined against his arm and he had to duck his head to hide a blush.

“Nothin’ like that, ya perv,” Bucky yelled as he hefted a box into his arms. “Doncha know you gotta make an honest woman of a lady before you start insinuatin’ that stuff?”

“An honest… Bucky-boy, are you gettin’ hitched?” Phil stared, his shock as heavy as Stan’s.

The area around them fell silent. A few men had heard Phil’s question and whispers quickly filled in the rest. Bucky glanced around and cleared his throat. He still hadn’t asked her. Still hadn’t told her the truth. But he knew she loved him. That much he couldn’t doubt.

“I sure hope so,” he finally managed. “I’m meeting her pops tomorrow night and then I’m gonna try my luck. Got my mother’s ring from my aunt and everything.”

Phil abandoned the load he was moving as another man stole the box from Bucky’s arms. Hands clapped his back and others grabbed his for heavy shakes as encouragement and jokes rained down around him. His heart raced in his chest as each one sharpened the picture in his head. Xandria dolled up in white lace, her finger glinting with Bucky’s ring. His girl. His _bride_.

Stan whistled from the steps to his office and the men scattered, each back his own task. Bucky grabbed another crate and gave Stan a nod as he hauled it across the floor. And for the next three hours that was all he let himself think about. He hauled crates, swept the floor, and checked the rigging on the palettes that would hoist full loads up and onto the ships.

It isn’t until the whistle blew for lunch that Bucky let his mind wander back to Xandria. She’d be in the cafeteria right now, he knew. Probably eating a cheeseburger and somehow looking dainty while she was at it. He’d teased her about it once. Told her she could probably eat a full rack of ribs while wearing white and still come away looking clean as fresh snow. She’d thrown a balled up napkin at his head then insisted on kissing the spot where it bounced off his hair.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout your girl again?” Phil chuckled as he dropped down onto the bench next to Bucky. He glanced around and then leaned in, his voice at a whisper. “Man to man? You’re gonna hear a lot of jokes about the old ball and chain. Don’t listen to ‘em. If she’s the right one, you’ll feel free as a bird as soon as you get that ring on her finger.”

Bucky ducked his head to hide the faint heat in his cheeks.

“Never did like those jokes,” he grumbled into his sandwich. “Just seemed mean, ya know? I’m not marrying her because I have to. I’m marrying her because she makes me laugh ‘til my sides hurt and she’s prettier than every angel God’s got up there.”

“You sound like me talking about Melinda,” Phil laughed.

“Back when you two got married?”

“No, more like last weekend,” Phil shook his head and grinned. “When you love a woman, you’ve got to let her be a person. Not just your wife. I did that with Melinda and she did the same for me. And we just kinda decided to be people together. She’s always surprising me with the things she can do. I kinda keep my trap shut around here with the other guys being how they are. But you do that for this girl of yours and I promise you’ll still be talking about her like that in twenty years too.”

“I will be,” Bucky grinned. “I just know I will be.”

Phil started to answer and then stopped, his eyes wide. Bucky followed the older man’s stare and his own jaw nearly dropped.

“The hell are they doin’ here? They never come down to the docks.”

“Owners gotta stop in now and then. Don’t they?”

“Mr. Strucker! So good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Stan grinned as he came down from his office. Two men in tailored suits spun on their heels to look up at him as if they hadn’t known where his office was. Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee! My son had a few days free from school and I thought I would take him around the operations. Won’t be long now before he steps into the business. Seems about the right time to refresh his memory of the way things work at the foundation!”

“Well we’re glad to have you! The lunch whistle just blew so most of the men are taking a rest. But that should mean a safer tour, if that’s alright?”

“Oh yes, yes. Wouldn’t want to cross paths with a crane load, would we?”

Stan laughed along with the older Mr. Strucker but any of his men could tell it was his Boss Laugh. The kind he used when he dealt with vendors or the men Strucker usually sent down every few weeks to check the books and the warehouse. It meant he was about as thrilled as the rest of them to have the Struckers poking around during their lunch.

Bucky didn’t mind the older Strucker so much. He was loud and didn’t have the first clue about how things actually worked in his warehouses. He’d send down suggestions now and then that Stan and a few of the other bosses managed to get tossed out in a day or two. But for the most part he let Stan run things and Stan was a good man. Working under him was better than working for most of the other foreman in New York, if the stories Bucky heard were even half-true.

No, Bucky didn’t mind the older man. His son, on the other hand, seemed familiar. And it was the kind of familiar that had Bucky’s arms tense and his shoulders pulled back. They were still too far away to make much out, but something about the way the younger man walked just rubbed Bucky the wrong way.

All it took was the group moving a little closer and Bucky knew why. He ducked his head and shifted on the bench to keep his back to the group.

“Phil?” Bucky glanced up when the older man nodded. “Are they headin’ this way?”

Phil flicked a look over Bucky’s shoulder and nodded.

“Gimme a smoke?” Panic seeped into Bucky’s chest.

“But you don’t -”

“ _Please_ Phil? Gimme a smoke and don’t tell Stan where I’m off to, huh?”

“Yeah… yeah, sure kid. Here.”

Phil’s frown followed Bucky as he hurried from the warehouse. He felt it on his skin as surely as he felt the crash of his heart and the sick twist in his stomach. It nearly had him reeling. Every sensation followed him until he’d swung down under the dock and tucked himself into one of the little alcoves worn into the stone over the years by the tides. He’d stink like hell until he dumped himself into a shower but it was better than letting Strucker catch sight of him.

“Poor little Brooklyn boy.”

Samantha’s voice taunted him. The insult had been hurled at Steve months ago. So long ago that Bucky had nearly forgotten it. But he remembered the faces of the men that backed her up. The same men that had her feeling bold enough at the dance that they’d destroyed Xandria’s bouquet and left it in pieces for her to find on the floor. A desecration that Bucky still hadn’t told his girl about.

One had stood out from the others. Bucky had been so wrapped up in Xandria that he never bothered to think much as to why. But he should have. The bully’s face stared at him every time he went to ask Stan another favor. The portrait had been in Stan’s office for so long that Bucky barely noticed it anymore. A portrait of the owner. And his son, a man all too happy to make Xandria’s life hell just because he could. The young Mr. Strucker, heir to the dock where Bucky had hauled boxes and swept debris since he was a kid.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky made sure he stayed as close to the doors as he could when he took the bus home. It didn’t stop the nasty looks or the wrinkled noses but it was the best he could do. All he wanted was a shower and to call his girl. The plan almost had a smile on his face. Almost. And then he heard two voices just beyond his front door as he slotted his key into the lock.

“Is that him?” A woman asked.

“Better be. We’re the only two with keys except the landlord.”

Bucky grimaced. Steve’s friend was over with a borrowed suit. It took Bucky a second to register that Steve’s friend was a _woman_ and that was enough get him through the front door. He waved first at Steve and then at a prim brunette perched on the edge of the sofa.

“Buck, this is Peggy Carter. Peg, this is Bucky.”

“It’s a pleasure, I’ve heard -” Peggy cut off and froze half out of her seat when Bucky shook his head.

“I’m very sorry Miss Carter, but you don’t wanna get much closer than that. I got on the wrong side of the dock today and it’s awfully unpleasant up close.”

“Oh, well… thank you for the warning. It’s still lovely to meet you.”

To her credit Peggy Carter didn’t blink. She just lowered herself back into her seat and turned a shockingly familiar smile up at Steve where he stood beside her. Bucky knew that smile. He saw it on Xandria’s face every time she opened the door and found him on the other side.

That finally put a smile on Bucky’s face. though it wasn’t as bright as Steve deserved. He still had too much on his mind for that. Namely an heir that could cause him some serious problems.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Carter. I’m sorry to come in like this when you’re being such a help but I need to borrow Steve for a minute.”

“Oh, by all means,” she gave Bucky a grin and he had a sneaking suspicion she wasn’t quite as demure as she seemed. Just like his girl. “I’ll be fine on my lonesome for a bit.”

Bucky could only muster a smile. He missed his girl something fierce and he had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to get relief any time soon.

“How did you end up under the dock? Were you smoking again?” Steve frowned as soon as they were alone in their room.

“Only so I could hide,” Bucky mumbled. “Look, we’ve got a problem. You know those nosebleeds that were giving Xan a hard time? How I said one of them looked kinda familiar? I figured out why. He’s a Strucker. _The_ Strucker. His dad owns the dock.”

“Son of a _bitch_.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. Steve didn’t swear. Not like this and certainly not when a woman was in the apartment. Then again the only women that had ever been in their apartment were family. Steve’s mother before she died. Becca and Bucky’s aunt. Still, Steve’s outburst stunned Bucky into silence and Steve wasted no time jumping into it.

“I told you. _I told you_ this was a bad idea. ‘Just one dance, Stevie’. That’s what you said. You even said, _and I quote_ , ‘it’s not like I’m plannin’ on marryin’ her’.”

“You said you’d help!”

“And I will! I know you love her, Buck. And I know you’re willin’ to fight this fight but if Strucker tells her before you do, there might not _be_ any fight. She might not care you’re workin’ on the docks but I’d bet everything I have that Strucker will twist it up and make it sound like it’s her fault you didn’t tell her. And then she’ll run, Buck. I can tell you that just from what you’ve told me about her. And you know it too.”

“I do! Damnit, Stevie, I know. Why do you think I hid when Strucker and his kid came to tour the docks? I couldn’t risk them seein’ me. Stan was really steamed at me when he couldn’t find me. He kinda understood after I explained but I didn’t even tell _him_ everything,” Bucky groaned. He dropped into a crouch against the wall, still too dirty to risk dropping onto the edge of his bed. “What am I gonna do? The dinner is tomorrow and she’s busy tonight and I can’t do it over the phone! There’s no time and I -”

“Tomorrow,” Steve crouched down in front of Bucky and rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You tell her tomorrow. As soon as the dinner is over you ask her to go for a walk. You tell her how much it means that her pops wanted to meet you and how much _she_ means to _you_. Then you tell her the truth. And if she doesn’t run, promise her the moon and deliver it with the ring I know you’ve got stashed in your dresser drawer.”

Bucky’s head shot up. Steve gave him a thin smile and shrugged.

“Becca called looking for you the other day. She let it slip you’d been to see them and that you spent a while cooped up with your aunt and uncle. Becca had her guesses but it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Regular PI over here,” Bucky managed a thin laugh. “And a Casanova. That’s a pretty good plan you came up with.”

“I’ve been tryin’ to come up with one since you came home the other night. There’s no time to tell her before the dinner so you gotta work with what you got.”

“Guess you’re right,” Bucky mumbled. He hung his head for a moment before nodding back toward the living room. “And what about what you got, huh Stevie?”

“Peg? She’s just a -”

“Friends don’t smile at each other like that, pal. Trust me. Only one dame has ever smiled at me like that. And you just told me to promise her the moon.”

Bucky managed another laugh as he and Steve pushed to their feet. He couldn’t help it. The surprise on Steve’s face was too much of a relief after the last few days.

“I’m gonna get washed up,” Bucky clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “And while I’m at it, I suggest you consider asking Miss Carter out for dinner.”

He left Steve standing in their room and made his way to the bathroom, robe in hand. Steve and Peggy would figure things out, he was sure. And Steve had a pretty good plan all laid out. All Bucky needed was a chance to follow through on it. Just one more little dash of luck and he only had one night left as a bachelor. Because once that ring was on Xandria’s finger, as far as Bucky was concerned, he was off the market for good.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky knew the place would be swanky. Any place that called itself a ‘club’ and catered to men like Charles Xavier was bound to be. But this place really was something else. It was easily as big as the warehouse and built entirely of stone. It looked like something out of a travel guide to England, surrounded in hedges better trimmed that Bucky’s hair and flowers that he was pretty sure he’d never even seen at the florist’s before.

It wasn’t his sort of place and he knew it. He was better off at the dance halls and the taverns. Hell, a sewing bee would be a better fit for him than a spot this posh. The neck of his suit felt too tight though Peggy had been right when she said Bucky and her brother were about the same build. It was still someone else’s suit, though. And he was sitting in someone else’s car, about to step into someone else’s world. It was crazy. _He_ was crazy. If he had an ounce of sense he’d have turned around and sped back to Brooklyn.

But Xandria was in that building. His angel was inside and she was waiting for him. As out of place as he felt he could never abandon her like that. So he checked his hair in the mirror one more time and forced himself out of the car. It was probably the cheapest one in the lot but he told himself nobody would notice in the fading light of dusk.

“Member card, please.”

A man stopped Bucky just inside the door, hand out and mouth pursed. The arch to his brow made it clear he knew Bucky didn’t have a card. And it was just as clear the man was more than a little smug about it.

“He’s with me.”

Both men turned with surprise in their eyes. The doorman’s surprise was at the interruption but Bucky’s was reserved for the tone in Xandria’s voice. He’d seen knives with a duller edge.

“Miss Xavier, I didn’t know -”

“You were made aware that a member of our party – a non-member – was due to arrive soon. Etiquette would suggest that you ask newcomers if they are here with a party rather than demanding their identification,” Xandria shook her head. With her hands clasped in front of her and her brows drawn, she didn’t look like someone Bucky wanted to cross. He almost felt bad for the doorman. Almost.

“Problem?”

Logan stepped up behind Xandria. Her only reaction was to smile up at him despite the group’s sudden spike in tension.

“None at all,” she laid a hand on Logan’s arm. “I saw Bucky through the window and wanted to come greet him. Will you let father know we’ll be right in?”

For a moment Logan didn’t move. Then his lips quirked. Barely. It was the closest Bucky had ever seen the man come to a smile and it was aimed at Xandria. The expression vanished when he looked up at the doorman, replaced with the same near-snarl Bucky as used to. But even that faded when Logan’s eyes flicked to Bucky. Something unreadable took it’s place. Bucky might have called it understanding if it had come from anyone else. But Logan turned back toward the dining room before Bucky could get another look.

“Would you give us a moment?” Xandria’s tone softened and she even managed a smile for the doorman. He gave her a small nod and vanished down another hall, leaving Bucky and Xandria alone in the entrance.

“I’m so sorry,” she was in Bucky’s arms the second the doorman’s steps faded. “I don’t know what got into him.”

“That’s not the usual greeting?” Bucky dredged up a wry smile when Xandria looked up at him. It put a real smile on her lips and it was more than enough to make up for one guy’s attitude problem. “Whatever his problem, I’m not going to let it throw off our night.”

For a moment it looked like Xandria was going to kiss him. Bucky felt her rise up a little on her toes as her fingers curled against the jacket of his suit. Then a burst of laughter from the dining room froze her in place and Bucky bit back a frown as she dropped back onto her heels.

“We don’t want to keep father waiting,” she murmured. Bucky hummed a yes and Xandria turned to follow the path Logan had taken.

Bucky snagged her hand and spun her back into his arms before she got more than two steps.

“You look incredible, babydoll,” he whispered against her ear. “You always look like an angel but tonight? I’m the luckiest man in New York, at the very least.”

Her blush was warm against his cheek and he held her as close as he could. His heart hammered against his ribs as a small voice at the back of his head whispered it would be the last time. That she’d run when he told her the truth after dinner.

Then Xandria stepped back, her hands on his shoulders, and her smile killed the voice stone dead.

“I love you,” she whispered. “And I just know that my father will too.”

She kissed his cheek which was more than Peggy had told him to expect in a place like this. It stunned him long enough for her to slip from his arms and curl her hand around the crook of his elbow. Peggy’s instructions took over after that. Bucky let his girl lead though he knew it looked like he was in charge. A half-step ahead of her and guided by the faint shift of her hand around his arm, he was the first to arrive at a table set for four.

Logan stood when they approached but the other man did not. It took Bucky a moment to notice the wheels the peeked out from beneath the edge of the table.

“Bucky, I’d like you to meet Charles Xavier, my father,” Xandria beamed up at Bucky before she slipped her hand from his arm and moved to stand beside her father, her hand on his shoulder. “Father, this is James Barnes, but he prefers Bucky.”

“Mr. Barnes, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Mr. Xavier, it’s a pleasure.”

Peggy hadn’t coached him on what to do if Xandria’s father couldn’t stand but Bucky winged it. One hand on his stomach to keep his suit coat from shifting, he leaned in and took the hand Xavier offered.

“Sit, please.”

Xavier motioned to the chair across from him. He patted his daughter’s hand and she gave his shoulder a squeeze before moving to take the seat between the two men. Bucky waited for her and made sure to help her into her chair before taking his own. Logan and Xavier shared a glance Bucky couldn’t decipher. Then Xandria’s hand closed on his own, just for a moment, and he decided it didn’t matter. None of it mattered so long as he got her to take that walk with him after dinner.

Xavier motioned to one of the staff members then turned his smile on Bucky.

“So Mr. Barnes, Alexandria tells me that she met you while at university. Are you a student there?”

“No, sir,” Bucky shook his head. “I was on campus visiting a friend of mine who is currently studying architecture. We got a little loud in the cafeteria and Xandria was the only one that seemed to find it endearing.”

“I got caught up in my studies after that and missed the time. Bucky and his friend – Steve, I mentioned him before – they found me outside. I’d tripped and my papers had just gone flying. Bucky swooped in and saved me.”

Logan grunted across the table but Xavier’s smile never wavered. For the first time Bucky wondered if Xavier knew what his daughter had to put up with. Xandria was the type to hide it away when something bothered her. The few times Bucky had managed to coax something out of her, she had apologized for putting her problems on him. There was a chance her father had no idea. But between Logan’s snort and Xavier’s frozen smile, he wasn’t so sure.

“So how do you spend your time?” Xavier arched his brows as waiters set plates of salad before each of them.

“Father!” Xandria frowned and once more laid her hand over Bucky’s as she turned to face him though she drew it back after a brief squeeze “I told him you don’t like to talk about work. And he _said_ he wouldn’t bring it up.”

Xandria turned her frown on her father but the man simply shrugged.

“I didn’t bring up his work, Alexandria. I merely asked how he spent his time. The young man could choose to answer with his profession or he could answer that he’s a bird watcher.”

“That’s a technicality and you know it.”

Both father and daughter turned surprised looks on Bucky when he stifled a soft laugh. Even Logan arched a brow which was more than Bucky had expected.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky shook his head. “You just sound so much like my aunt and my sister. They’re always arguing but it’s with love. You can just tell it’s all with love.”

Xandria’s surprise faded into a brilliant smile. It pulled Bucky in and he found himself smiling back. But he’d prepared for these questions and as much as he wanted to lose himself with Xandria, there was too much on the line.

“But to answer your question – both implied and direct – I work in shipping. I prefer spending my time hands-on, working in the warehouse and on the docks. In my spare time I like to tinker. Fix broken appliances, find out how they work. Though I’ve been a bit preoccupied these last several months.”

Bucky had turned back to Xavier to answer the questions but he slid another smile to Xandria as he finished. The look on her face nearly made him laugh again but her father cut in before he could.

“I do believe,” Xavier said slowly. “That is more of an answer on your career than Alexandria has yet been able to give. Is there a particular reason your chose to avoid the topic before tonight?”

Bucky shrugged. The others started on their salads, the food a welcome distraction, and Bucky followed suit. Yet again Peggy’s voice whispered in his ear and he carefully set to work with the salad fork.

“It’s not really that interesting. Something else always made for better conversation.”

“Such as?”

“Xandria’s studies,” Bucky smiled first at Xavier, than at Xandria. He even spared a smile for Logan though the man didn’t seem to notice. “Any time she talks about psychology you can just see that it’s more than a set of classes for her. She has so much passion for it. I’d rather listen to that than talk about shipping manifests any day of the week.”

“So you approve of my daughter’s studies, then?”

Bucky’s fork stilled. He looked from Xavier to Xandria and back but his girl only gave him a thin, apologetic smile. Xavier’s expression was as neutral as ever.

“She hardly needs my approval,” Bucky frowned. “It’s what she wants and that’s what matters. Now do I find it interesting? Not as interesting as she does, no. But she has enough interest for the both of us and I care about her, so I’m always happy to talk about it with her.”

Something shifted in the older man’s gaze. His fork paused above his plate and his eyes focused on Bucky’s with an intensity that hadn’t been there a moment before. The chatter around them seemed to fade as Bucky held the older man’s gaze. Sounds rushed back in full force when Xavier slowly smiled.

“I can see why Alexandria likes you so much,” Xavier chuckled under his breath. “And what of this tinkering? Have you tinkered on anything interesting lately or has my daughter dazzled you away from your personal pursuits?”

Xandria’s foot nudged against Bucky’s under the table. He glanced at her and she gave him another smile. This time, though, it was a smile he recognized. Pride. Warmth. Whatever test her father had set up, he had passed it. Or a stage of it at any rate. It was only the first course, after all. But with Xandria’s foot pressed against his and that smile on her face, Bucky was confident he could get through anything.

* * *

“How do you take your coffee, James?”

“Black, please, two sugars.”

“No cream?”

“No, sir. But thank you.”

Xavier and Logan sat on one small couch, Xavier’s chair nearby. Bucky and Xandria sat across from them on a second identical couch. A silver trolley stopped beside them and dutifully doled out the coffee as Xavier ordered it. Bucky passed a heavily creamed coffee to Xandria and smiled when her fingers brushed his beneath the shield of the saucer.

Peggy had warned him that affection was different in a place like this. Xandria’s love filled her eyes with stars every time she looked at him. But aside from gentle squeezes of his hand to emphasize a point during dinner, she had kept her hands firmly to herself. If for nothing else, Bucky owed Peggy a stack of favors for warning him.

His girl was a snuggler. If she could have his arm across her shoulders or around her waist, she wanted it there. They studied for her midterms with her head on his shoulder and her fingers tracing the shape of his while he quizzed her. Spending this long at her side without feeling her in his arms would have had Bucky sweating bullets if he hadn’t been ready for it.

Even with Peggy’s warning Bucky’s fingers ached to lace through Xandria’s. He hadn’t kissed her once tonight and every smile on her lips made his own sting with want. His mother’s ring burned a hole in his coat pocket and still he knew the first thing he would do when he got her alone was sweep her up into the kind of kiss that left her shaking.

Then he’d get her steady on her feet. He’d remind her of how much he loved her and how she hung every star in the sky when she smiled at him. Bucky had a list of sweet things a mile long that he’d run through until her cheeks were that pretty pink color he loved so much and she was biting her lip, right on the edge of happy tears. Then when her eyes were shining so pretty and green like they did when she got like that, he’d get down on one knee and -

“As I live and breathe – Barnes? That can’t be _the_ James Buchanan Barnes?”

Bucky’s smile froze. So too did his breath and his blood. He knew that voice. Across the small space between couches Logan went just as still. His eyes flicked to Bucky and then to Xandria. He arched a brow and all Bucky could do was shake his head as all the heat drained out of his face. Logan’s jaw tensed and his coffee was already halfway to the table when the Struckers stopped beside the couches.

“Mr. Strucker, what a surprise! I thought you would be at home tonight,” Xavier turned a banal smile up at the older of the two men.

“We do have an engagement but it is not until much later this evening. My son was adamant we stop by the club on our way home from touring a few of our docks.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” the younger man cut in.

He graced the three men with a smile though it took on a sharp edge when he met Bucky’s eyes. Then he dropped his gaze to Xandria and held out his hand. She flushed and slowly placed her fingers in his. It took everything in Bucky not to rip the man’s arm off when his lips brushed over the back of Xandria’s hand.

“I heard some titters around the club that Ria and her father would be entertaining a guest. I’ve seen her out with him at the dance and around campus. And when it struck me why he seemed so familiar, I just had to make sure we came to say hello!”

“Is he a friend of yours, Alex?” The old Strucker turned to his son, surprise scrawled across his face. He at least had no idea what his son was about to do.

“Not quite but he is rather dear to me. Or rather to us, I should say,” Strucker smiled at his father before taking on a faintly awe-struck look. “James here works for us.”

“Oh really, Mr. Strucker. Our evening has been free of professional talk. I should like -”

Alex rolled right over Xavier’s protests.

“He’s invaluable, father. Barnes has been on one of our docks for years. Before high school, I should think. I spotted him again when we toured the lower docks yesterday and finally recognized him.”

“You never said!” Xandria turned toward Bucky. She smiled as she placed a gentle hand on his knee. Stars still gleamed in her eyes. “Are you a foreman? That would explain the terribly long hours you work some days!”

“Oh heavens no, Ria,” the younger Strucker scoffed. “Mr. Lee is the foreman and a fine one at that.”

“Mr. Strucker I really must insist that we change the -”

Again Xavier was ignored. The gleam in Strucker’s eyes was far too gleeful to be stopped.

“Bucky here is one of our best laborers. Has been for a while, according to the work records. But ever since meeting little Ria here he’s been working overtime. I imagine it’s been to foot the bill for their little rendezvous but I’m not one to speculate.”

The room fell silent. Or maybe it was just the roar of Bucky’s blood in his ears. Strucker was saying something but it couldn’t get past the deafening silence wrapped around Bucky’s head. Xandria turned to him, features drawn in shock. She was saying something too, those pretty lips of hers moving and damnit he couldn’t hear her either. Then her hand came down on his arm and the dam broke.

Sound rushed in but it was too much. Bucky’s ears rang and everywhere he looked people were staring at him. Servers, members. Xandria. Bucky jerked out from under her hand and stumbled to his feet. She rose too. Or tried to. Strucker had his hands on her, one on her shoulder as the other motioned to Bucky. It left Bucky two choices. Kill the man for touching Xandria like that or run. And for the first time in his life, Bucky ran. If he laid hands on Strucker he was just as bad as they thought he was. So he ran.

He made it to the car before he heard her running after him.

“Bucky, stop! Please, please stop!”

Her voice caught on something too close to a sob. Bucky already had the door open but he couldn’t drive off and leave her. Not when she sounded so lost.

“What, Xandria? What do you want me to say?”

She pulled up short. Her breath came in sharp gasps and Bucky knew from their night together – the one night he never should have let happen – that whatever she had on under that dress made it harder to breathe. She shouldn’t have been running. And not after him. Least of all after him. Strucker stood just outside the door to the club and called for her to come back but she waved him off.

“I want… I want you to tell me if it’s true.”

Her tone was kind. It was always kind. It’s part of why he loved her. And it would have been so easy to do it right here. To admit the whole truth and beg her to forgive him for not telling her sooner. To go down on his knees and give her his mother’s ring while he was down there. She’d take it. He knew she would. There were still stars in her eyes.

But Strucker wasn’t alone. More people had wandered out from the club and even from across the lot, Bucky recognized them. The rest of Samantha’s little gang with the prima donna herself front and center. Bucky could all but smell the smug rolling off of her. And he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t throw Xandria to the wolves like that. It was just like Steve said at the very start of it all. It was always going to end this way.

“You mean am I some dock working wharf rat? Yeah, it’s true!” Bucky threw his hands up in the air. He had to make this look believable. They had to pity her or they’d tear her apart. “Why did you think I never talked about work? Have you ever met a man that didn’t talk your ear off about his work?”

“I just thought you were different.”

Xandria trailed off at the end. The confusion on her face killed him. He hated the uncertainty in his eyes. But they had to see her as one of them. Someone to be pitied. It was the only way.

“Oh I’m different alright,” Bucky let Brooklyn crawl back into his accent.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Relief slipped into her voice. And those damn stars were still in her eyes. He had to put them out. It was the only thing he could think to do.

“Because I know what people like you think of people like me,” he spat. “I couldn’t exactly tell Miss High Society Debutante that the hand spinning her around a dance floor had just been haulin’ crates and slingin’ cable now could I? You wouldn’t have given me another look if you knew.”

And just like that the stars began winking out. Every one that faded from her eyes seemed to leave the sky above them a little dimmer, a little darker.

“You can’t really think that?” Xandria shook her head.

“Give me one reason not to,” Bucky growled. “Flittin’ around town moonin’ over a man you didn’t even know. That’s the kind of trust only money can buy. That’s your world, _Ria_ , not mine.”

Xandria reeled back as if she’d been slapped. Her cheeks fused pink – the shade he loved, the shade he wanted on her when his mother’s ring settled on her finger – and then burned straight to a ruddy red.

“Stop it, Bucky,” she snapped. “You know I don’t care what your job is. I never would have cared. I love _you_.”

“You don’t even know me,” he stalked a few steps closer and hated himself when she didn’t back away. She did know him. She knew him well enough that she had no fear even when his own family gave him space when he got like this. Xandria had absolute faith that he would never hurt her. And that was the problem. There was only one thing left to do.

He got as close as he dared. As close as he could get before her perfume would reel him the rest of the way in and drag an apology from his lips. Tears from his eyes. Tears that burned with the need to fall. He had to let her go. Had to make _her_ let _him_ go.

“I’m just a dock worker, _Ria_.”

“Stop calling me that,” she whispered. Another star died and another. And another.

“A dock worker's pay can't give you the life daddy's money does. And you know your daddy won't let his princess throw herself away on a wharf rat like me.”

“My father won’t care! All that matters to him is that I love you -”

“You love me? I know you _think_ you do. But those people in there? They don't. What are they gonna do when this gets around? When they find out you were naive enough to let some dock worker get his hand up under the skirts of those expensive little dresses your daddy buys you, huh?"

The last of the stars in his babydoll’s eyes died. Scarlet spread down her neck and across her shoulders. And then the tears came. Hot and fast with the shift in her eyes to brilliant green and it was so close to his dream but all wrong. She sputtered at him, speechless in a mockery of the joy Bucky had imagined. And then she was gone.

She didn’t sob. She was too strong for that. Back straight, hands clenched in her skirt, she stormed back past Samantha and the stunned faces of her cronies. They glanced from Xandria to Bucky and back before they hurried back into the club. For the first time, they didn’t look like a pack pf jackals chasing prey. They were checking on one of their own. One of their wounded. And once they were gone only one person remained.

Logan stared, his hands loose at his sides. Bucky remembered the man’s warning from the night Logan drove him home but it didn’t scare him anymore. Not after the way he’d sent shame burning through Xandria until she ran from him. No. Pain would be easy after that.

But Logan didn’t cross the lot. He didn’t drag Bucky into the treeline and make good on a threat that felt more like a promise now. He only stared. Then, slowly, he turned and followed the others into the club. Bucky stood alone in the lot.

The world blurred. Tears came on hot and fast so he did the only thing he could think to do. He threw himself in the driver’s seat, slammed the door, and took off fast enough to send gravel flying. Rocks pinged off the outside of Stan’s car, each one a sharp reminder of the venom he’d just poured into the woman he loved. But none of them hurt as much as the rock that still sat in the pocket of his suit coat.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky returned the car to the driveway of Stan’s darkened house. He left the keys where he always did. And it was the last thing he remembered until he found himself in the bathroom of a bar two blocks from his apartment. His hands gripped the sink with white knuckle intensity and the aftertaste of bad beer lay thick on his tongue.

“ _Flittin’ around town moonin’ over a man you didn’t even know.”_

He’d all but called her an idiot. A naive child. It’s how he’d meant to make her feel. She hated condescension and Bucky knew it. He knew every way to hurt her. And he’d used them. He’d used them all to make sure she hated him. To make sure the rest of them rallied around her. To protect her.

“ _What are they gonna do when this gets around? When they find out you_ _let_ _some dock worker slip his hand up under the skirts of those expensive little dresses your daddy buys you, huh?"_

“Should’ve just called her a slut,” Bucky growled at his reflection. “Woulda hurt her less. Stupid son of a bitch.”

His fist flashed and the mirror cracked. Pain rippled down his arm but a faint tinkling drew his attention. He looked down, expecting glass. What he saw instead was his mother’s ring as it bounced around the sink headed for the drain. Bucky’s hands darted to the basin, pain forgotten.

“No no no no.”

The word stuttered from his mouth over and over as he scrabbled after the ring. They didn’t stop until he pinned it against the porcelain with his thumb, the ring’s tiny stone against the metal lip of the drain.

His fingers shook as he slid his free hand over the drain. Only then did he risk taking his thumb off the ring.

“Not you,” he whispered. “I can’t lose you too.”

He tucked the ring back in his coat pocket and forced himself out of the bathroom. His steps listed one way and then the other until he got his hands on the bar.

“I think you’ve had enough, Barnes.”

The bartender slid Bucky’s beer out of his reach. He stopped when Bucky’s hand slapped down on the coaster beneath the glass.

“Trust me, Gilly. I haven’t had near enough.”

“You’ve had plenty.”

Bucky threw a look over his shoulder though he didn’t let go of the coaster beneath his fingers.

“If there’s beer left, I haven’t had enough,” Bucky shook his head. “You were right, Stevie. The whole goddamn time you were right.”

Steve didn’t bother with arguments or gloating. He just slipped an arm around Bucky’s waist.

“I know you boys are good for it,” Gilly gave Steve a nod. “Just come back in when he gets over whichever dame broke his heart.”

“I don’t think _she_ broke _his_ heart,” Steve muttered as he pulled Bucky away from the bar.

“She’d never.”

Bucky finally let go of his glass. He lolled against Steve as his burst of clarity began to fade. He barely noticed when another man – a loud-mouthed blonde he vaguely remembered being named Clyde or Clint or something like that – grabbed his other arm to help Steve get Bucky out of the bar.

“She’d never break a heart, Stevie.”

“I know, Buck. She’s not that kind.”

“Not even a little. She tried so hard. Kept sayin’ she loved me. But I had to stop the stars, Stevie. Had to stop ‘em. Cause the stars, they made her so… so _vulnerable_. And the rest of those nosebleeds were gonna tear her up. Had to… to make her like them. So she’d be safe. _Safe_ , Stevie!”

Bucky’s head drooped forward about the time Clint helped Steve poor the brunette into bed.

“Do you understand a word he’s sayin’?” Clint threw Steve a look.

“Unfortunately I think I do.”

Clint shook his head and Steve walked him out. By the time Steve made it back to the room, Bucky was half asleep. Steve rolled him out of his coat and fished the ring out of the pocket. It was exactly where Bucky had put it before heading out to dinner.

“Tell me… tell me I did good, Stevie,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s wrist. And for all that his eyes wouldn’t focus, his grip was iron-tight. “Pushin’ her away. Tell me I did good.”

Steve’s jaw worked but no words would come. If Bucky had done this at the very beginning or even after the dance, Steve wouldn’t have hesitated. But when Bucky brought home the news about Strucker, Steve hadn’t really wanted Bucky to call things off. He had just wanted his friend to be _careful_.

It was all a gamble, he couldn’t deny that. One with not only Xandria’s heart on the line but Bucky’s. And as Bucky dropped into a beer-induced slumber Steve was pretty sure they’d both lost.

* * *

Coffee woke Bucky the next morning. Strong, fresh-brewed, and set down on the table next to his bed.

“I put your mother’s ring back in its box. The box is in your dresser. I got the coat ironed out a bit but you’re going to have to do the pants. I’ve got to get going.”

Bucky grunted at Steve. The front door opened a minute later but the slam of a close never came. Instead Steve eased the door closed until the faint _snick_ of the latch barely registered in Bucky’s hearing. He eyed the cup of coffee and then rolled over. With his back to the faint sunlight coming through the window and his blanket pulled up high, he could pretend for a little while longer that the night before didn’t happen.

It worked for a few hours. When Bucky next opened his eyes the shadows in the room had grown thin. For a moment he couldn’t tell what woke him and then the voices carried down the hall again.

“But why? I thought he loved her?”

“He did. No, he _does_. But if I had to guess I’d say someone outed him before he could tell her himself.”

“Wait, she _didn’t know_?”

Bucky closed his eyes. He knew the exact head shake Stevie was using. The one that said without a sound exactly how stupid he thought Bucky had been.

“When they first got together I told him how the others treated her. And I made it pretty clear that if word got around she was going with someone from the docks -”

“I know the people,” Peggy cut in. Even through his hangover, Bucky had to admire the bite in her words. “They’d have done everything in their power to break her down.”

“Exactly. At first I told him it was a bad idea, that he shouldn’t be seeing her. But the longer he was with her, the happier he was. The happier they both seemed to be. And then her dad asked to meet him and he knew he had to come clean. Xandria’s not the type to care but we weren’t sure about her father.”

“I’ve met Charles Xavier a few times. He’s an associate of my father’s. Though he isn’t what I would call a perfect man, I do know that he isn’t the type to take one’s profession as a mark of their worth. Had I known his daughter was Bucky’s fiancée -”

“ _Almost_ fiancée,” Steve grumbled.

Silence followed. The couch creaked and Steve sighed. Bucky closed his eyes. He should have listened to Stevie. All those months ago he should have listened. But for the better part of a year he’d told himself it was just some fun. Then he went and fell in love with an angel and the lie changed. He told himself that he could get them past it. That all the snotty looks and cold shoulders in New York couldn’t keep him from his girl.

It wasn’t until he saw her facing down those same odds that he realized there was something worse than keeping his own chin up. He couldn’t ask Xandria to do that for the rest of her life. Not for _him_.

“I’m going to go check on him.”

The couch creaked again. Bucky forced himself up to the edge of his bed and had the long-cold coffee in his hands by the time Steve cracked open the bedroom door.

“What time is it?”

“About one in the afternoon,” Steve grimaced when Bucky looked up in unspoken question. “Nobody has called.”

Bucky slumped, his hands white-knuckle on the mug. She was gone. He’d done exactly what he told himself he had to do. If he was lucky she’d hate him enough that she’d turn on him and the others would leave her alone because of it. After everything he’d done it was the least he deserved.

“I’ll… be out in a minute,” Bucky held up the mug as an excuse to stay where he was. “Tell Peggy I’ll have her brother’s suit done at the cleaner’s as a thank you.”

Steve nodded and ducked back out of the room. Bucky heard him call out to Peggy before the two dropped into a muffled conversation. Their mingled voices only fan the ache in Bucky’s chest. He should have told her. He should have brought her here and shown her the real him.

His girl wouldn’t have cared. Or she’d have worked it out so the others wouldn’t find out. Bucky was always telling Steve that Xandria was the brains of the outfit. And the beauty. He was just the brawn. The burly Brooklyn boy lucky enough to catch her eye. Maybe his babydoll would’ve liked him elbow-deep in an engine and covered in grease. Or wearing his leather and his jeans. She might even have liked the dance halls around his place more than she liked the ritzier ones he’d been taking her to.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. But now he’d never know.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky made good on his promise to Peggy. He took her brother’s suit to the cleaner and then brought it back still wrapped in its protective paper. In his other hand was another package wrapped in paper. One that had a frown on Steve’s face the second he saw it.

“Whiskey, Buck?”

“Don’t start, Stevie. It’s the least I’m due. I won’t even mind the hangover long as you let me sleep it off.”

And Steve did. For the next two days, Steve let him hide inside a bottle. The hours blurred between drinks and Bucky stopped trying to track when he ate or when he slept. He knew he made it to the corner store and back a few times. The money he’d set aside to take his girl out in style and show off the ring on her finger was easy to exchange for a few bottles to ease the fact that she was gone.

On Monday Bucky called into work. Stan raged and Bucky let him. It set the younger man’s head to pounding but he had it coming. And when Stan asked why he couldn’t make it in after all the Stan had done Bucky almost didn’t tell him. Stan would rage some more and Bucky could use it to atone for the pain he’d etched into Xandria’s heart.

But he owed Stan more than that. It wasn’t the foreman’s fault that it had all gone to hell. If it weren’t for Stan Bucky never would have had his time with his angel at all. So Bucky told him. Every last word of what Strucker said to him. And what Bucky had said to Xandria.

“Oh kid… Jesus,” Stan sighed into the phone. He let the silence stretch a minute then sighed again. “Take a few more days. Come back in on Thursday and we’ll talk about your next shift. You’ve… got some overtime due ya. I’ll make it work on the books.”

“You don’t have to that,” Bucky hated himself for the way his voice thickened and cracked.

“I know I don’t. But I’m gonna. I’ll see you Thursday.”

Stan ended the call. Bucky crawled back into bed and nursed a fresh bottle of whiskey until Steve took it from his sleeping hands around dusk that night.

“Is he still drunk?” Peggy asked from the door. Steve didn’t answer. Simply rolled Bucky over until he could get the bigger man’s blanket over him.

“We have to do something, Steven,” Peggy pushed when they were back in the living room.

“What, though? I’ve looked for her at school but I haven’t seen her. You said you looked at the club but same thing.”

Peggy opened her clutch and extracted a business card from inside.

“I took this from my father’s office. If I have Bucky judged correctly he won’t like that we’re going over his head. But his suffering is your suffering. And I cannot stand to see you suffer.”

For the first time since Gilly had called him to get Bucky from the bar, Steve smiled. It wasn’t much but it was more than he thought he’d manage while the smell of whiskey still hung in the air. He was almost grateful for the scent as he dialed the number on Peggy’s card. It meant Bucky wouldn’t find out about this call until Steve knew where it would lead.


	15. Chapter 15

Somebody nearby beat a ragtime against a wall. And Bucky was going to kill them.

“Knock it **off**.”

The pounding didn’t even break its rhythm. The heavy _**DUN DUN DUN**_ came again and again and again until it dawned on Bucky that it wasn’t a tempo. It was an assault. And his front door was the target.

His eyes snapped open only to slam shut again as sunlight set his head to aching. Steve had been letting him sleep off his hangovers. His guest didn’t seem up to the same courtesy. The thought was enough to crack his eyes open again, at least enough to get a look at the clock. Eight A.M. He panicked for a second before he remembered it was only Tuesday. He had another day to try and get his head right before he had to hit the docks again. Even then Bucky wasn’t sure he could do it. But he was going to try.

His guest needed attention first, though. Bucky rolled off the bed and fished on the floor for a reasonably clean pair of pants. He landed on a pair of jeans and tugged them up over his boxers before digging a white tank top out of his dresser drawer. Anyone showing up this early could deal with bed head and morning breath. And Bucky had been around enough to know that only two people pounded on a door like that: the cops or the mob. Neither one had ever bothered him before and if they picked now to start, the deserved what they got.

But it wasn’t a badge or a gun than greeted Bucky when he opened the door. It was a wall of muscle that filled the door frame, topped by a scowl framed in sideburns and pinched to the side thanks to the cigar clenched between Logan’s teeth. The men stared at each other before Bucky sighed and took a step back.

“Surprised it took you this long,” he mumbled. The words were only a little slurred and he briefly wondered if Logan would let him finish off the last of the whiskey before he got to work on Bucky’s knees.

Logan blinked and stepped into the apartment. He took another moment to look at Bucky then reached for the door.

“My neighbors are nosy,” Bucky mumbled. “Best close that before you get started. It’ll muffle the screams.”

Logan frowned as his hand closed around the door knob. Then he stepped aside and pulled the door open wider. It took Bucky a second too long to understand what he was seeing.

Xandria stepped into the apartment. For a long minute she didn’t even look at him. She looked at everything _but_ him. Bucky was suddenly all too aware that the air smelled like whiskey and although Steve had been picking up after him, Bucky had left the place an unholy mess. Newspapers were spread across the table and half-eaten food from the diner a couple of blocks over sat on the kitchen counter. A dirty shirt hung off one arm of the couch and Bucky grimaced when he remembered that he’d left the bedroom door wide open.

Bucky knew he probably should try to clean some of it up. Even if it was there when she came in, it would at least show… something. An attempt. He owed her that at least. But he couldn’t make himself move. The smell of whiskey slowly faded under the scent of magnolias and vanilla as her perfume invaded his home. Her hair was slicked back in a simple ponytail and there wasn’t a bit of makeup on her face. Her usual sweater set was replaced by a simple dress that wouldn’t have looked out of place in his sister’s closet. Flats, not heels. No jewelry at all except the little pearl earrings she liked so much.

And god help him, Bucky could tell she hadn’t been sleeping. She had the same dark circles under her eyes that she’d worried about during her finals. Bags, she’d called them. Hideous bags. Bucky had held her face and kissed her closed eyes while she laughed. Then they’d studied her flash cards until she fell asleep on his shoulder in the private study room at the very back of the library.

She looked just as tired now. Only a few days ago she’d shimmered like the ocean under the sun. And he’d broken her down until she looked like this. It was enough to fan the flames of his guilt sky high. They burned hot enough that he flinched when she finally met his eyes. And for a moment all they did was look at one another.

Bucky ached to go to her. To drop at her feet and bury his face against her stomach and confess it all. The lies he’d hurled at her that night. The reason he hurt her. The fears that had held him back. The way he’d wanted it all to go. Everything.

He wondered if she felt the same. Her breathing hitched as she stared at him and he would have been a fool to miss the pain in her eyes. Did she still love him? Did he deserve it if she did?

“My father wants to see you.”

Her words rang back from the walls. Bucky caught himself in a nod even as he struggled to process their meaning.

“Me?” Bucky swallowed. He glanced at Logan but the man was no help. And Bucky wasn’t stupid enough to ask why. The heartbreak on Xandria’s face was more than enough reason.

“Logan will drive you to meet him.”

Xandria turned to leave. Panic welled up in Bucky. He might never see her again. This could be the last time and he wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – let it end this quickly.

“Will you be there?” He took a half-step forward and froze when Logan mirrored him. Xandria shook her head. She didn’t look back.

“I have to study.”

“Then… then why did you come?” Bucky winced. They weren’t the words he’d meant but he let the question stand. Anything to hold her there for a little while longer.

For a minute he didn’t think it would. Xandria looked ready to run. Finally she turned to him just one more time.

“Father was sure you would refuse the request came from anyone else.”

And then she was gone. Her flats whispered against the cheap threadbare carpet in the hall and the stairs creaked as she fled down the stairs. Neither man moved until the sound of her retreat faded into silence.

“Take a shower,” Logan growled. “And don’t bother dressin’ up. Mr. Xavier’s a little tired of games.”

Bucky took one final look at the empty hall. Xandria was gone but it felt like her ghost lingered. A ghost scented with magnolia and vanilla and the sweetness under it all that Bucky had tried to drown from his memory since he lost her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bucky was in Logan’s car as the man wove them slowly through Brooklyn. Bucky was almost grateful for the traffic. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t make it back from his second meeting with Charles Xavier. Not a week ago Logan had sworn to break his knee caps if Bucky hurt Xandria. And they were well past the point of hurt. Bucky didn’t want to die. But between the guilt that churned his stomach and the pounding headache from his hangover, he wasn’t sure being alive was as great a deal as he’d once thought.

The older man had remained silent since ordering Bucky into a shower. It suited Bucky just fine. There wasn’t much to say. But Logan finally spoke as they stopped to let a couple of couriers cross the street.

“So,” he slowly pulled the cigar from between his teeth and set it on the ash tray. “You got your hand up her dress, huh?”

The shower had done a lot to clear Bucky’s head. But there wasn’t a thing in the world that could have prepared him for the whiplash of panic that tore through his thoughts. He hadn’t shouted that part of the argument. He was sure of that. But it didn’t surprise him that Logan knew. Or that he was going to suffer for the act. Or throwing it in Xandria’s face. So Bucky just leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and nodded.

“She never let a boy get that far before,” Logan mused. “Pretty sure the last fella that tried got a broken nose for his trouble. And it wasn’t from me. Little monster’s got a mean jab when she wants to.”

Logan trailed off with a chuckle. Bucky’s eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up despite the wave of pain that washed through him in protest. Logan eyed him for a moment before he shifted the car into gear and got them rolling again.

“She meant it, you know. The bit where she said she doesn’t care about your job. And she's not mad you didn't tell her. She gets it. She's good like that, seein' the reasons why people do what they do. Usually, anyway. But damnit, kid, you messed up. Actin' like she's as bad as the people that’ve been givin’ her hell all these years. Like she’d ever care about all that.”

“I know,” Bucky mumbled. He rubbed a hand over his forehead and dug the fingertips in over his brows. Thinking back over that night only made the pain worse but it was like a film reel he could stop. And for all the good that it would do him he couldn’t stop himself from coming clean. Logan at least would know why he did what he did. “I didn’t mean a word of it. Not the nasty stuff. I just knew they’d eat her up when it got around. But if she hated me – if she looked at me like they did – then maybe they’d leave her alone. Make it an us versus them thing and put her with them. Then they wouldn’t touch her.”

Logan stopped the car again but this time he cut the engine. Bucky glanced up to find them not near some abandoned warehouse or desolate wharf but in front of a diner. A diner he knew well. The diner his mother had worked in until she got too sick to work. For a minute Logan just stared at him. Jaw clenched and both hands on the wheel. Violence contained by a strained suit jacket.

“That’s the dumbest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever heard. And I hope she tells you the same thing. I know Mr. Xavier will,” Logan shook his head. “Jesus Christ, kid. I really hope you're good at apologizin'. It's gonna take a whopper. And she deserves it after the hell you went and put her through.”

Logan reached across Bucky and pushed open the car door. His meaning could not have been more clear. As soon as Bucky was out of the car he pointed at the diner and then sat back, eyes closed as he slowly relaxed behind the wheel. Bucky had the chance to walk away, though he was fairly certain Logan would catch up before he got too far. But the man’s words rang in his ears. If Logan thought there was a chance Bucky would get close enough to Xandria to attempt an apology, then Bucky was willing to do whatever it would take. He owed it to her. To them both.


	16. Chapter 16

“Jamie? Is that really you?”

One of the waitresses froze behind the counter. Bucky gave her a small smile but it was more than enough of an invitation. He barely had time to catch “Mindy” on her name tag before she had rounded the counter and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Hiya, Mindy.”

“Oh you cheeky thing. I know you got that off my name tag,” the woman laughed as she pushed him away. “It’s been an awful long time and you were so young when your mother passed.”

“I… yeah. Still, though, it’s good to see the place hasn’t changed.”

“Not a bit. Though we’ve got a new cook that makes a better hash. But you didn’t hear that from me! Wade’s still around and I don’t want to go gettin’ on his bad side.”

The two shared a soft laugh. Bucky _did_ remember Wade. The guy had a penchant for pranks wider than the Brooklyn Bridge was long.

“Say, Mindy, I’m actually here to meet someone. A gentleman who -”

Mindy pointed straight down the length of the diner.

“Mr. Xavier,” she said with a small nod. “Paid in advance. And more than enough for whatever the two of you are going to eat. He said he was here to see a friend but I didn’t know it’d be you. I would’ve thrown in some free pie if I had. We’ve still got that strawberry peach number you used to like.”

“Thanks,” Bucky managed a thin smile though he could hardly drag his eyes from the back of Xavier’s head. “I might get some later on.”

Bucky gave Mindy a soft wave before he eased his way down the narrow aisle of the diner. Xavier looked up as Bucky approached and the calm smile on his face was almost more unnerving than Logan’s perpetual scowl.

“Mr. Barnes, thank you for joining me,” Xavier motioned to the seat across the table from him. Coffee and toast already sat at the ready and a menu waited off to the side. “Would you care to order something? I already asked for eggs and bacon to be brought as well. But I had the feeling that toast to start with might be ideal.”

Something in the man’s voice brought a dark heat to Bucky’s cheeks. The smell of whiskey had washed away in the shower but there was no mistaking Xavier’s words. Somehow the man knew how Bucky had spent the last four days. Bucky couldn’t even find it in himself to be surprised.

“Coffee and toast is fine,” Bucky shook his head. “I’m not here for the food, Mr. Xavier, though I do appreciate the offer.”

Xavier nodded and settled back in his wheelchair.

“Very well, let’s get right down to it then,” he steepled his fingers and let his smile fade into a frown Bucky was shocked to find he recognized. Xandria wore the exact same one when she came across a particularly thorny problem and it refused to cooperate. “You hurt my daughter, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky flinched but he didn’t bother with a defense. He didn’t have one. They both knew it. Xavier readied himself to go on only to pause when a waitress stopped by their table to deliver the eggs and bacon he had ordered. His smile slipped back in place through the exchange but his frown came back the second he and Bucky were alone.

“I have never seen Alexandria in this kind of pain. Not once in all the years that she has been mine. And you must understand, Mr. Barnes, that I had to explain her adoption to her at the age of nine when she found the paperwork. Betrayal is my daughter’s biggest weakness and even finding out I was not her father was easier to bear than slights you made her endure.”

Again Bucky remained silent. He didn’t remember pouring himself a cup of coffee but a full mug rested between his hands. He kept his eyes on the sheen of oil the rich brown liquid and waited for Xavier to go on. He didn’t have to wait long.

"I do not meddle lightly in my daughter's personal life, Mr. Barnes. And if I thought you had meant the things you said to her, we would not be sitting here now. She would likely be at a school very far away where she could finish her degree without painful reminders."

Bucky frowned as he finally looked back up at Xavier.

“With all due respect, sir, how do you know I didn’t mean the things I said? Xandria believed them easily enough.”

Xavier took a slow drink of his coffee. And despite Bucky’s insistence that he didn’t want to eat, the older man took a few moments to load both of their plates with the food that sat before them.

“In all the things you said that night, there was one accusation where you came uncomfortably close to the truth. My daughter is far too trusting. She believed you when you said you loved her. And she believed you when you did your best to prove that you did not,” Xavier shook his head as he reached for the hot sauce that sat at the end of the table.

“But I do not see the world with Alexandria’s eyes. She chooses to seek out love and to give it wherever she can. Though the love she has for you is unique, even for her.”

“Had,” Bucky cut in. “The love that she had for me. She couldn’t even look at me today.”

“And could _you_ go to _her_?” Xavier arched a brow when Bucky frowned. “My daughter loves you still, Mr. Barnes. I would not have bothered with this meeting if she didn’t. But as I said she is too trusting. You made it seem that you did not care for her and so she trusts that this is true.”

“But you don’t.”

“Not remotely,” Xavier shook his head. He took a careful bite of eggs and then one of toast, eyes on his plate as though divining this next words from his breakfast. “Alexandria does not love easily. But when she does it can blind her to a great many things. She loves me and so she does not see that my adoption of her was a selfish act. That of a man with no wife and poor health who wanted a legacy.”

Xavier took another bite and motioned out the window when he was ready to speak again.

“She loves Logan as a second father and so believes that he is as kind with everyone as he is with her. You would have to present her with a recording of Logan’s threats for her to believe he’d issued them at all.”

Bucky’s brows shot up and for the first time since sitting down, Xavier’s smile seemed almost genuine.

“Oh yes, I’m aware of the threats. I do not condone his violence but he admits it readily enough when it is in defense of Alexandria. But Logan is another matter altogether,” Xavier waved a hand lightly through the air. “My point, Mr. Barnes, is that once my daughter discovered that she loved you she would have been blind to a great many faults. A man who hid his occupation and where he lived. A man who worked far too many hours for the meager money he could spend on her. A man who could have taken advantage of her kind heart and deep pockets.”

“I would never,” Bucky’s hand flexed around the mug’s handle and he swore he heard the ceramic creak in protest.

“And I’m aware of that, Mr. Barnes. It is yet another reason you are here. You are not the first young man to find her beautiful. But you were one of the few with intentions honest enough that you got close to Alexandria. And you were the only one to ever win her heart.”

“I thought you don’t ‘meddle lightly’ Mr. Xavier,” Bucky finally took a sip of his coffee if only to hide the sour set of his mouth.

“You make a fair point. But you also know that my daughter is too kind for her own good. I make it a point to know which elements surround my daughter. If there are people who wish her harm – true harm, not simple schoolyard bullying – then I have made it a point to step in before she is made to suffer.”

“Until me, I’m guessing?”

“Hardly,” Xavier chuckled. He was the second man to make that sound today and the second to get on Bucky’s last nerve with it. “My daughter is exceedingly modest. I have let her do as she pleases in many regards and she often chooses to be reserved with her physical affection. So when Logan reported that she not only kissed you after the dance but was quite reluctant to leave, I asked him to look into you. He’s a sort of on-call investigator in addition to his other duties.”

“And what did he find? Aside from my address and, I’m guessing, what I do for a living?”

Xavier took his time before he answered. He finished the food on his plate and drank his coffee in small sips that had Bucky drinking his too without thought. Only when Bucky’s cup was almost empty did Xavier set down his own.

“He found that you worked yourself to exhaustion to treat Alexandria the way you thought she should be treated. He found that you spent your precious free time not extracting gifts or favors from her but in helping with her studies. He found that you love her.”

“So all the questions at dinner about my job and my opinion on Xandria’s classes?”

“My way of confirming Logan’s findings, yes,” Xavier nodded. He looked Bucky over for a moment before he leaned forward and carefully folded his hands. “I tried to stop young Mr. Strucker. I should have tried harder and for that I am most sorry. But I do have two final questions for you, Mr. Barnes. You see, I asked you here in order to come clean, so to speak. So that when I asked you these questions you would have all the information necessary to answer in not only your best interests but in Xandria’s as well.

“Ask me anything you want to know,” Bucky swirled the last of his coffee in the mug before setting it aside with a sick grimace. “I appreciate that you want to do right by your daughter, Mr. Xavier. It’s all I’ve ever wanted from the moment I met her. But I burned that bridge. The things I said to her can’t be taken back no matter how much I wish I could erase every last word of them.”

“No, they can’t,” Xavier nodded. “But it may not be too late. I want to see Alexandria happy, Mr. Barnes. And I believe you are the rare man that can make her so. Which is why I must ask you two things: Did you come to dinner on Friday night with the intention of proposing to my daughter? And would you still do so knowing what you know now?”

It felt like a thunderclap in Bucky’s head. Xavier knew the answer. It was clear as day in the man’s eyes. But still Bucky answered. If only to get the words out to someone as close to Xandria as her own father. If she never heard them at least her father would.

“Yes. Yes to both. I,” Bucky started to trail off but Xavier gave him the smallest of nods and it was all he needed. “I asked my aunt for my mother’s ring. It’s been in the family for generations. After dinner I was going to take her on a walk. Come clean about everything. I knew she wouldn’t care. I knew! I acted like I thought she would but she’s not the kind.”

Xavier laid his hand over Bucky’s. It was an oddly affectionate gesture but Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. He let Xavier’s hand rest over his own until he had calmed himself down. Then, as if Xavier understood, he moved his hand away and waited for Bucky to go on.

“After it was all out in the open I was going to propose to her. The foreman gave me the weekend off to celebrate. I’d set aside some money to take her out. Dinner and dancing if she wanted. Or walking around town looking at dresses and flowers and whatever else goes into the kind of wedding she deserves,” Bucky swallowed, his eyes locked to Xavier’s. “I’m just a dock worker but all I want to do is take care of her, sir. She’s an angel – my angel – and I can’t imagine movin’ on to anyone else.”

“Good,” Xavier nodded. “Then we have a few more things to discuss, you and I. And once we are done, I believe Logan will be waiting to give you a ride while I sample a few of this diner’s delicious pies.”


	17. Chapter 17

The library should have felt different. Bucky had always assumed that without Xandria under his arm the building would have seemed more imposing. Impossibly stuffy and completely impersonal. But the smell of old books welcomed him as soon as he opened the doors. Nobody gave him a second look as he hurried past the front desk and deeper into the heavy shelves.

She was here. It was the only place she could study. And as long as nobody else had beaten her to it Bucky knew exactly which study room she was in. The one she was always in. The one where she once fell asleep on his shoulder, exhausted from her studies and comfortable enough in his arms to let herself slip away like that. His girl.

The memory twisted around him and his hands clenched in the pockets of his jacket as he forced himself not to run. All he had to do was get to the back of the library and tell her the truth. Just one more confession and a plea for forgiveness. Xavier had assured Bucky that Xandria would take him back if only he convinced her that his accusations were meant to protect her. It was a tall order. Both men knew it. Just as both men knew Bucky had to try.

“As I live and breathe – Barnes? That can’t be _the_ James Buchanan Barnes?”

Strucker’s voice was even more wheedling though Bucky hadn’t thought it possible. And the urge to crack him across the jaw damn near overwhelmed Bucky’s focus. But his steps didn’t falter until Strucker darted in front of him.

“What’s the rush, big guy? Gotta get in some reading before your next shift?”

“Move, Strucker.”

“That’s _Mr. Strucker_ to you,” Alex shook his head. “Spinning little Ria around town doesn’t make you anything more than you were, Barnes. Not even if you got her to lift that iron skirt of -”

Bucky lunged. Strucker tried to stumble back but Bucky was faster. His hands clenched in Strucker’s jacket and pulled him in close.

“You can run your mouth on me all you want, candy ass. But you ever put my girl’s name in your mouth again and you’ll find out how we do things down dock-side,” Bucky gave Strucker a shake when his cronies started to rise from a nearby table. “You’ve given her hell for as long as she can remember. And I was dumb enough to think she was better off without me after you pulled your little stunt. But all of that is over. I swear here and now that I will put myself between her and you if it’s the last thing I do.”

“If you don’t get your hands off me it _will be._ ”

Strucker raised his chin and narrowed his eyes. Neither covered the faint tremor in his voice. Bucky clucked his tongue and shook his head.

“See if it was just me, I might be worried. But I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing this for _her_. Xandria doesn’t have the stomach for violence but I promise you that I do. Which is something her father and his man Logan are very supportive of. And they are more than happy to back me up in whatever I need to do to keep you away from their girl. From _my_ girl.”

Bucky grinned when Strucker’s eyes went round. He slowly released the shorter man and smoothed down the front of his suit coat.

“Now why don’t you sit back down? Finals are in a few weeks and I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than bother with a poor Brooklyn boy like me.”

Strucker let Bucky guide him to the side of the aisle. He didn’t sit down though and Bucky wasn’t surprised when Strucker called after him.

“She’s not your girl any more, Barnes.”

Bucky kept walking. Strucker was right but Bucky wasn’t about to let that stop him. He had a plan. A plan Xavier helped him work out and Logan helped set in motion. That much wasn’t a bluff. Bucky had their full support. Now all he needed was a little luck.

Luck, it seemed, he finally had as he rounded the last corner that led to the study rooms. She was in her favorite room. _Their_ room. Her books covered the table and anyone passing by would think she was miles deep in her notes. But Bucky knew better.

Her pen didn’t scratch over the paper. She didn’t turn the page or check her references once in the minute he watched her. That wasn’t how his babydoll studied. Her eyes were on her notebook but her mind had wandered away. Probably to the parking lot of her father’s club while she tried to figure out how the man she loved could say the things to her that Bucky had.

She looked up with a frown when Bucky opened the door to the study room. The frown vanished when her eyes met Bucky’s but so too did the color in her cheeks.

“I know,” Bucky held out a hand when she opened her mouth to speak. “I know I messed up in the worst way. And you don’t owe me another minute of your time but I’m asking for it. Just a few minutes to explain what happened that night.”

“I was there, Bucky. I know what happened.”

Xandria’s eyes dropped back to her textbook. She hadn’t told him to leave though and Bucky chose to take that as a sign. He moved to stand beside her and crouched down at her feet. The room was small and he all but had her caged in the corner. Still Xandria didn’t flinch away or curl in on herself and Bucky took it as another sign.

“No. No you don’t, Xandria. You know that I said awful things to you. And you know that I lied about who I was. Logan says you know _why_ I lied. But I need to explain the rest.”

Bucky let silence fill the room. Xandria didn’t look up. He knew she was listening but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for forgiveness while she avoided looking at him. He’d watched the stars in her eyes die that night. If this was his last chance to see if any still sparkled there, he was going to take it.

“Can you look at me please? I just -”

“You just broke my heart,” Xandria murmured. “Maybe I’m just _naive_ but I thought you knew me better than that. Than to think I’m like _them_. As if I would care that you work on the docks, that your job is manual labor. I could tell you how vital your job is but you already know that. I just wish you knew me so well.”

“I _do_ know you, sweetheart. I -”

“Don’t call me that,” her fingers spasmed against her pencil and she dropped it, her eyes still on her notes. “I’m not your sweetheart or your… your _babydoll_. How can I be when I’m just Miss High Society debutante?”

Bucky flinched, his own words a slap across the face. He’d said all of it and more. Worse, even. She could have been crueler but even now it wasn’t in her. Bucky loved her all the more for it. And hated himself just as much for what he had done to her.

“Do you want to know the worst part, Bucky? The worst part was that I’ve spent every day since the dinner wondering what I did wrong. I’ve thought over every date, every phone call and tried to find what it was that made me seem to shallow and vapid.”

“Nothing! Xandria please believe me when I say they were all lies. Lies meant to protect you.”

He couldn’t resist the urge to comfort her and she didn’t fight him as he took her hands in his. And when he tugged at her, she turned in her seat to face him. But it was still another moment before she could meet his gaze. Bucky didn’t see any stars in her eyes. But he did see hope, if only a little. Hope that he could make this right. It was a hope they shared.

“Strucker and the rest of them followed you out of the club. They were listening to everything. I know they’ve been on your case your whole life and I knew that they’d tear you apart if they got a chance. I panicked, sweetheart. All I could think was that if I made myself into the enemy that they’d see you as one of theirs and give you some peace.”

“I didn’t want peace! I wanted -” Xandria cut off with a sharp gasp and Bucky squeezed her hands.

“You wanted me. And instead of trusting you I assumed the worst. It felt like loving me put a big target on your back that Strucker and Samantha and the lot of them would love to twist a knife into.”

“So you twist it in first. To protect me.”

“That’s not… yeah. I did. And it was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in my life. I’ve spent the last four days lost in a whiskey bottle. Being sober meant admitting I’d lost you because I didn’t trust you enough to come clean when I realized a couple dates with you wouldn’t be enough.”

Xandria’s frown crept back in. But the draw of her brows and the tilt of her head told Bucky all he needed to know. It was confusion not anger that pulled at her lips. He could work with confusion. Even if he deserved her anger more.

“When I first saw you it was like I’d seen an angel. Steve warned me I didn’t have a shot but I had to try. And at first I was just happy to have some of your time. A knockout like you, the sweetest kitten I’ve ever seen, and you wanted to spend time with _me_. I couldn’t believe my luck. But it wasn’t long before just spendin’ some time together wasn’t enough. I wanted all your time and I wanted you to have all of mine. I fell in love with you well before I ever said the words, sweetheart.”

The confusion slowly faded from Xandria’s eyes as her frown softened. A week ago Bucky would have kissed away the lingering traces of sadness from her lips but he couldn’t do that now. He kept talking instead all while he silently prayed it was enough.

“The night of the dance Steve told me all about Strucker and how they hassled you. And he warned me that if they found out you were going with someone like me that they’d eat you alive. So I tried to hide who I was. Even from you. I borrowed my foreman’s car and dressed up whenever I went to see you. I even borrowed a suit for the dinner with your old man. Just so I’d look like someone who had any right taking you out.”

“You _do_ have the right, Bucky. As much as anyone.”

“I know you think that, babydoll, and it’s part of why I love you. But Strucker and his kind don’t see it that way. So when he blew my cover the only thing I could think to do was take it all on me. Make you out to be like them so in their minds they were saving you from some lying asshole who just wanted one thing. And at least for now, your dad said it worked.”

Xandria bit her lip. Then, when Bucky arched his brows, she nodded. When she tried to look away he dropped one of her hands to gently cup her jaw and guide her gaze back to his.

“I didn’t mean a word of what I said in that parking lot. You know me, Xandria. You know me so well that you trusted me until the very end. And when I showed up in here you trusted me enough not to throw me out though god knows I would’ve deserved it. All I’ve wanted from the first time I saw you was to make you smile. And when I saw those nosebleeds gettin’ rough with you, I wanted to protect you and that feeling hasn’t gone away since.”

Bucky swallowed and slowly let go of both her hands to cradle her face in his palms. Xandria took hold of his wrists. He readied himself for the push, the demand that he leave. But it never came. So he took the plunge though his words were little more than whispers.

“I was going to tell you after dinner. I had it all planned. We were going to finish our coffee and then take a walk through the garden at that club. I was going to tell you the truth and then I… well…”

This was where Bucky owed Logan every cent to his name. Bucky kept his eyes on Xandria as he slipped one hand into the inner pocket of his jacket. His mother’s ring box slipped into his palm and Bucky sent up another silent prayer of thanks to the surly older man while he tried not to think too hard on how Logan got into his apartment while Bucky had been in the diner with Xavier.

“My aunt’s been holding onto this since my mother died. It’s a Barnes tradition, see?” Bucky sucked in a shuddering breath and slowly pulled the box from his pocket. It seemed so small in the palm of his hand. He popped open the lid and then framed it with both hands. “The next Mrs. Barnes wears it as an engagement ring and then when her son finds the woman he’s gonna marry, she gives him the ring as her blessing. And my ma would’ve loved you, Xandria. You’ve got the biggest heart and more grace than a man like me deserves. You’re exactly the kind of woman she always told me to marry.”

“You… you were going to propose?”

Bucky nodded. He had to swallow once then twice before he could go on but he had to get the rest of it out. There still weren’t any stars in Xandria’s eyes and Bucky wasn’t sure even she could forgive him but he was going to give it his all.

“I’ve though about proposing every time you’ve smiled at me for the last two months. But I wanted to do it properly. Big dinner, candles, music. Anything and everything from the storybooks because I want to give you the life you deserve. And I can’t, not on what a dock worker makes. But I’ve talked to your dad. He’ll help me get into school or get a better job. Whatever it takes to show you that I _do_ know you and I _do_ love you. I love how smart you are and how kind. And I know I don’t deserve it but if you’ll forgive me I promise I’ll work every day for the rest of me life to -”

Xandria pressed two fingers to Bucky’s lips and he stopped dead. Green eyes shimmered back at him and his heart stopped. She couldn’t forgive him but of course she’d cry as she sent him away. Even now she knew it would hurt him and she didn’t want to hurt him but -

“You will work every day for the rest of your life to _be happy_ ,” Xandria’s voice broke a little and Bucky’s heart broke with it. His shoulders slumped. And then Xandria shook her head. “You don’t have to take care of me, Bucky. My father’s done that for twenty years and he’s given me every chance to make sure I can continue taking care of myself. If you don’t mind a wife that can pay the bills, there’s no reason for you to change _a thing_.”

All Bucky could do was blink as Xandria’s fingers fell from his lips.

“If I can… you mean…”

“From our first date, I was proud to be your girl. Even before I could call myself that, I knew I was out with a gentleman. One who saw me as a person and not an accessory. It’s a hard trait to find. And then you just kept on getting better. Sweet and kind and…” She trailed off with a blush and for the first time a faint smile quirked her lips. “You wanted to protect me, Bucky. And it will take time for my hurt to fade but I can’t hold it against you forever. I… I love you too much.”

And just like that the rest of the world dropped away. The only things left were Bucky, his girl, and her ring waiting in the palm of his hand.

“You still love me?”

The words came out breathless. Xandria’s tears finally slipped past her lashes as she nodded. She pressed her hand to her mouth for a moment. When she let her hand fall again, her smile was as full and warm as Bucky had ever seen it.

“Of course I do. You said some stupid things, James Barnes. But I love you too much to stop so easily. Just promise me you won’t go making such big choices without me again, okay? If we’ve got something to face down, I want to do it together.”

“I promise. Oh babydoll, I promise!”

Bucky’s hands found her face, though the ring box made it hard. And he knew he should have the little band on Xandria’s finger but it would have to wait. He needed her lips on his like he needed air in his lungs. From the way his girl gripped the front of his jacket and pulled him up to meet her, she’d missed him just as much.

She tasted as sweet as she ever had, even with the salt of her tears on her lips. Bucky committed the taste of her to memory just to be sure he knew what he risked if he ever broke his promise. And as Xandria slid to her knees in front of him he knew the price was higher than he’d ever willingly pay.

“Marry me?” He whispered against her lips.

Xandria nodded, her brow against his. Bucky slipped his mother’s ring free of its box. And then, just like that, it was Xandria’s ring. The small diamonds glittered against her skin as the band hugged her finger like it had been made for her.

“That’s it,” Bucky whispered. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“Good,” Xandria giggled through her tears. “Because after all of this I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

“And you never have to, babydoll. Because you’ve got me. For the rest of forever, you’ve got me.”


End file.
